God's Forsaken Land
by Freyjadour
Summary: Squinoa AU: Galbadia and Esthar start a bloody war on Balamb's plains and Squall a mysterious gunblader leads a resistance against it. Meanwhile Rinoa, a medic for Galbadia, join an elite squad that only has one task. Kill Squall Leonhart.
1. Iron

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8**

**Okay so I gotta explain a couple things. The time period is kinda mixed. If compared to ours the guns will be more from WWII era but there will be cell phones and stuff. Kinda some old technology and some new. I like older wars more than today's wars. It also makes for a better story. So just go along with whatever I say…like you have a choice.**

**Also for those that are real ff8 nerds, they will know the gunblade does in fact not shoot bullets. This is debatable still to me. I guess when you pull the trigger it just sends a vibration through the blade that is deadly. Then again this doesn't actually exist so it doesn't matter. But in my fic a gunblade will shoot bullets. **

**This also might be a bit more graphic. It's about war, so to be expected I would think.  
**

**God's Forsaken Land  
**_Iron_**  
**By Freyjadour

**Iron**. It's all I see…it's all I know. Everywhere I look I just see iron and metal. Scraps from past battles. Tanks that use to be machines are now memorials. Panted red with human blood that splatter against it. Some still burn as an ominous flame representing the death that has occurred here. The lives that were taken, _not_ given. The grass is spotted with dirt and ditches. Shells explode changing the terrain and knocking down trees. There is no life here.

I stand on a hill overlooking the wasteland. I had been in this war for a year now. I don't know what a bed is. Shower, never heard of it. My blanket at night is the cold wind that blows over me. I sleep in dirt. And what I eat is anything I find. I am not in the army, I am in the resistance. We don't have funding, we get whatever we get.

What I do eat, I can barely taste. All flavors I know have gone dry. Every bite is just a flash to a previous battle. My drinks I can taste the crimson and the dull iron. My senses are overflowed with just pure metal. Blade against blade or a bullet ripping through flesh. How can I enjoy one of the simplest pleasures in life with all this going on? Even when I'm not fighting in battle I still live in a war.

There is nothing special about war. There are no heroes. There are only soldiers. Soldiers that die for a cause many don't understand. They will kill and die for things they will never be able to comprehend. In some warped national patriotic pride they have.

And I stand among them. Slaying anyone that comes across me. Slaying people that I have never met. People that I don't have a quarrel against. _People _my own race. And I slay them but worse yet…I'm good at it. No one is a match to me. I have yet to be bested, if I was, I wouldn't be here. But I am, and I stand in front of a thousand men. All waiting on my call to go to battle. One man should never hold this amount of power.

I slowly rise so I'm standing tall. My cloak is blowing fiercely in the wind which stings coldly against my face. I can see Galbadians up ahead. They march slowly towards us. I turn sideways so I can shift my head between the army behind me and the army in front of me. Both two bodies of mass people. Both ready to kill. Both very afraid. And yet here we both are.

To think that people would kill each other for such an idiotic reason. It just amazed me that the human race was just full of gull and their cocky attitude. Whenever this is a problem we instantly pick up sticks and strike. We can't settle on an agreement. That would be civilized and humans were anything but that. Especially this issue. It could've so easily been avoided.

Over a century ago Esthar made the discovery that there is a type of rock, or coal, or fuel. Whatever you consider it, it doesn't matter, since it is all the same. Gypsum Finite, better know as GF. Esthar discovered that it would be used as a main source of fuel. For what? For everything.

It is used in cars, tanks, trains, generators, boats, anything with a battery. But it also can be turned into a powder that helps wounds and infections. That's not all either; it can be used as a drug to calm the nerves and remove pain. Like morphine but stronger with a less amount. So it is in every med-kit and hospital. But since we are humans. Discovering a new substance wouldn't be right if we couldn't turn it into a _weapon_. So GF, when tampered with, can create a powerful explosion.

Our race is full of fucking idiots.

So after a century of this, Esthar and Galbadia have come to discover, that they are running low. Of course for a while this was good for Balamb. Seeing how it had the biggest amount of GF in the world. We were the trade capital. Balamb's economy began to skyrocket. Selling more GF then we cared for. We should've known that things wouldn't last long.

Of course Esthar and Galbadia, the two big powerhouses of the world, couldn't be controlled by an island. So they invaded. Esthar arrived first on the east cost. They at least gave a notice for our towns to evacuate. I mean it was real nice; a whole twenty-four hours to pack up everything in your life and just leave. What generous people.

They took over the Fire Cavern near the east coast. It was Balamb's biggest GF mine. With full control of that, they were set. Well Galbadia couldn't have that. So they also invaded. They landed on the west coast the very next day. They weren't quite as generous. They didn't give us twenty-four hours. They stormed in and took over Balamb City, the capitol. Luckily we managed to sneak President Kramer away. However we couldn't move the Devil's Den. The second biggest GF mine located on the west cost. It goes down deeper than any mine in the world. Thus being in the devil's den.

Our president was also the head of the military. He had advisors of course, but he was the man in charge. So he was now in charge of fighting off the two biggest and most powerful countries. At the same time, while being stuck in the middle. He had his work cut out for him.

But it didn't matter now. That was over a year ago. I took up my gunblade to push the invaders out. Which is why I was once again standing here today. Leading the biggest force I have yet.

I scanned over the men I was about to lead in battle. Old and young, male and female. There was no discrimination. I gritted my teeth thinking about all of those that were going to die soon. I knew this battle was coming, and I requested help from the Balamb army. They refused saying they couldn't spare troops. So I am leading my entire resistance and I know I will loose half…at best. They aren't trained warriors; they are simple farmers and family members that want people out of their country. They carried terribly made rifles, and some had liquor bottles at their side. Put a piece of cloth in it and light it on fire and you have your very own resistance grenade. We couldn't afford anything standard.

"Balamb!" I shout and everyone looks up to me with trusting eyes. Like I was their salvation…like I would be their savoir. I was just another soldier...their trust misplaced "There lies your enemy!" I pointed towards the Galbadians. "They have come into our land, into your home. They take our mines as if they are their own. Now we fight them. Seize your chance to reclaim your lands! Do not think twice about killing them because they will not show you that mercy. They deserve their fate, and you are to bring it to them!"

I felt my hood blow down and my hair blow in the wind. I closed my eyes feeling the wind sting against my face. It was cold but it meant I was alive and that was enough. I opened my eyes and scanned them over one last time, trying to memorize as many faces as I could…so I could pray once they died.

I raised my gunblade and pointed it towards the enemy. It shimmered out under the starry night sky. "Let these plains drink deeply of their blood! Now go!"

A battle roar was heard as they broke into a charge. I ran down the hill and leaped onto a passing tank. It was up in the front…just where I wanted to be. I put my hood back up and watched as the enemy drew closer. I squatted down and held on with one hand. My blues eyes cut through the darkness as I gripped my gunblade tighter.

_Cry havoc and release the dogs of war!_

The cries have been heard, the havoc has been reached.

And I have been released.

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

I groaned loudly.

"You like that baby?"

I did not like it at all. I _ground_ not _moaned. _There was a difference and that difference was right now. This just stung and hurt. I felt like my back was gonna break if I was on this floor anymore.

"Trent."

"Just a little more."

I closed my eyes as I winced. "Trent…stop."

"Ah baby isn't this hot."

That's it. I put my hands on his chest and roughly pushed him back. I got my knee in the gap and used that to have him go flying back. I quickly sat up and felt my back. My spine was sore from the hard tile floor.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong!" I shouted. I quickly got to my feet and started looking for my clothes. "Why couldn't we just do it on the bed. Where I wouldn't feel like my back was breaking."

"Cause the floor's hotter," Trent smirked at me. "Bed gets boring after a while."

I gaped at him. "Why can't men just have sex on a bed. Why does it have to be boring? The floor isn't hot, it's just hurtful."

"There was a carpet."

I just let out a frustrated growl. That didn't deserve a response.

I finally found my underwear. I quickly put it on and went about finding the rest of my clothes. I saw Trent doing the same. Finally I found my shirt, screw the bra no idea where that was. I put it on and then slid my skirt on. I quickly exited the room.

"Baby wait up," Trent called from behind me.

I hurried down the corridor till I got to the main room. I started down the big staircase that stuck the wall and spiraled down. It had one of those giant railings that was like a foot wide. Dark wood railing with white painted wood supports. There was a big chandler in the middle of the staircase. The stairs themselves were covered in red carpet and one wall was just large panes of glass that let you look over the city. As you walked down there were many pictures, portraits, and paintings.

I heard Trent catch up and he started walking next to me. "Rinoa why are you mad?"

I stopped and pushed him back into a wall. The paintings rattled when I did. "Because you just tried to fuck me on the floor." I hissed in his face. I pushed him one more time before I continued back down the stairs.

"Sorry for trying new things babe," he responded catching up with me again.

"New things," I screeched. "Try something romantic. Not erotic."

"Same things to me honey," he tried to sound smart…he sounded like a pervert.

I just growled shaking my fist at my side. Men were so annoying. It took forever to reach the bottom floor. My feet touched the cold marble floors and I realized I never put my shoes on. It didn't matter. I just wanted to get out of there. I had my work clothes in my locker anyways.

"Babe where you going?" Trent asked still following behind me.

"To work." I replied coolly not looking back at him.

"Already, you still got an hour."

"I like to actually to my job in this war."

Trent laughed. "What job is that, giving people sponge baths."

I stopped dead in my tracks. Someone better call the police because I was about to kill my boyfriend. I spun around and marched right up to him. "What are you implying?"

Trent chuckled. "Rinoa I think it's cute and all you get so worked up over this war. But I hate to break it to you. The war...is not...in this...country!" He shouted slowly like I was some moron.

I huffed. "Everyday I wish I could go over to Balamb and be a frontline medic. Instead because of my dad I have to stay back in Deling at the hospital. Farthest away from the combat as possible."

"That's good," Trent said putting his hands on my shoulder.

I shook them off. "No it's not. Not everyone wants to be in training like you and just never go to war."

"Hey!" Trent raised his voice. He always did when I insulted his training. "I am training to be a gunblade master. It takes years and years. You know I'm the best in my class. Someday I'll go to war and you'll hear of my victories."

"That's not the point," I shouted throwing my hands out. "I don't want to be over here in the city where it doesn't feel like there is a war. I want to be over in Balamb, actually helping people."

I raised my hand and a taxi pulled up.

"Alright then go to your little hospital. I hope you get another guy crying about what he saw in the war. Or a little kid with the flu." He stormed off back into the glorious hotel that was given to the armies for use.

I rested my head against the glass window. The trip to the hospital didn't take too long, minus the traffic. I just watched as people shopped and walked. Little kids were in toyshops and only one thing kept playing in my mind. Did these people care about the war? Did half of them know it was going on? At least I was doing something.

I sighed. "No I'm not. I haven't saved anyone's life. I haven't done anything."

I went to school and graduated at the top of my class. They wanted me to be shipped to Balamb instantly but my father, the Commanding General, refused to let me go. I know he's just being a dad and all, but I hate not being over there. I was set up in this hospital where I swear that I'm better than half the staff already.

They just don't give a shit about anything. As long as they do their job, which they always do half assed. I always get bossed around by the higher-ups and I think they're just jealous of me. They wished they were as good as me. But then again I am in no place to say because I never get a _fucking_ chance.

The taxi stopped in front of the hospital, I paid the man and got out. The hospital was ten floors. Deling General, the main hospital in the city. I walked in barefoot and made my way to my locker. I undressed and realized that not having a bra was going to be a problem now. People would definitely notice and they would all think I was a slut. Well they already thought that, but who gives a shit.

Lesson to learn, don't have sex on a gurney with a patient. People just don't let you forget about that. But that's how I met Trent. He was injured in his training. Not serious by any means, but still needed to be treated. I will admit I fell for his charm and he always seemed to know the right thing to say. Well…he use to. Now I've been dating him for a couple months and I wonder why I go out with him.

People think it's because he's a gunblader. Top of his class and many others. If you paid attention to anything that had to do with the army you would know Trent. At least people in Deling would. He acts like he is the best and no one could beat him. Yet I know that if he ever left this place and went to Balamb, he would instantly be put to shame.

He was good, don't get me wrong, he just wasn't…amazing. I've heard stories about true masters of the gunblade. Apparently there is one such master running around for Balamb. Taking many lives from us and Esthar. I don't know how good he really is but if stories reach all the way over here he's gotta be pretty good. Trent would say if he ever came here, he would protect me from the _evil_ gunblader.

I hate to admit…that use to turn me on. I was back in high school dating the star football player. People would know me because I was Trent's girlfriend. I wasn't Rinoa Heartily…just Trent's girlfriend. That's why people thought I was shallow. Just dating him for the _fame_ or whatever the fuck that came with it. I didn't get shit except everyone hating me. Trent was even starting to get annoying.

Then again I don't think it's him. It's me, I just hate staying safe in Deling when there is a war going on.

I put my thoughts aside as I dressed myself. I put on the tall white boots with a white skirt and a nice white blouse. I hated all the white. Worse yet I only ever cleaned it when I was puked on. Never 'cause of blood. Okay I bet I sound like a terrible person. But if you spend years in training and pass with flying colors only for you to be held back because of your father. You'd be begging for a bleeding man too.

I washed my hands before exiting the locker room. I walked down the hall and saw two doctors talking. I stopped and stared and they stared at me.

"Can we help you?" They asked rudely.

"Shouldn't you be doing something?" I replied just as rudely.

"Do you see anyone dieing," one doctor gestured with his hands.

I was too pissed and flustered to even respond. I quickly marched off down the corridor. I hated everyone in this hospital and maybe that's why no one liked me. But that didn't mean they didn't have to disrespect me. I tried to respect them but they honest to God didn't deserve it.

I went to the hall I was working that night. I leaned against a counter and just kept too myself. I always got excited to come here, yet I always got mad when I was here. Nothing ever happened and because of it, people just gossiped. Usually it was about me.

For once I just wanted to prove that I could be on the frontlines.

"Someone help!"

It was a faint shout but I heard it. I looked around and the nurses around me didn't move. I knew they heard it because they hesitated in their conversation. I was going to yell at them but I knew what their answer would be.

_Not our section._

I was sure they would say that. So I didn't bother. I just ran down the hall listening for all the commotion. I heard more shouts and orders being barked. I ran past the two doctors that were rude to me. They were walking slowly in the same direction. At least they were trying to find out what was happening.

I turned a corner and I saw a trail of blood on the ground. I quickened my pace and followed it. It lead into an operating room and I flew the doors open. There were only nurses moving around the place. No doctors yet, which meant I was the first, and I was the one in charge.

I saw a man crying in agony on the table. A nurse was pulling the stretcher into a corner so they would have room to work. They immediately began putting tubes into him and I quickly went to his side. His arm was seeping blood like a river. That's when I noticed another person, a soldier in the room. He wasn't supposed to be but I didn't care now.

"What happened!" I shouted as I rolled back my sleeves. There was no time to wash my hands again. He was losing too much blood, we'd worry about infection later.

"Gunblade bullet in the arm." One nurse replied quickly.

They quickly whipped the blood away but it came back just as fast.

"Strap him down!" I shouted.

He was squirming all over the place and that was definitely not helping.

"Oh God I'm gonna die!" He cried out. "Oh God!"

The nurses strapped him down to the table so he couldn't move as much. He continued to keep shaking and I couldn't tend to his wound right.

"Hold him down!" I shouted.

Two nurses dove on him trying to restrain him best they could. While they were doing this, my mind was running over everything I knew about gunblade bullets and their wounds. The bullets where big and designed with a disconnected edge that cut back. Basically meaning…it was a giant fishhook. Once it was in, there were tiny blades that would cut in if you tried to pull it out. That meant you had to be gentle. Which was practically impossible because of all the blood they lose from the wound. That's why the usual procedure to a gunblade bullet wound was simple…take the limb.

The doors burst open behind me. "Heartily what are you doing!"

"Not now." I hissed already knowing who it was. Carol. She was another medic although she actually went to war and came back. She had authority over me, but boy did she get on my nerves. She just thought she was way better. Always did everything by the book. Which might sound like a good thing, but many times it is actually a bad thing. Why else would she be sent back from the war? I mean one time she strapped a little boy down that was crying his eyes out, just so she could give him a shot. She was a total bitch.

"Heartily if there it is a gunblade bullet you are supposed to take the arm."

"I can get it." I told her confidently as I leaned closer to the wound. His blood was getting all over me, gotta say wasn't as great as I thought. I felt some splat on my face but I ignored the feeling.

"Get the saw," Carol ordered a nurse.

"What the fuck!" the wounded man shouted. "Ah fuck, ah fuck! Don't take my arm! Oh God!"

"Sedate him!" I shouted and I took a breath before I stuck my index and middle finger into the wound. He screamed more and I gave him an annoyed look. "If you don't want to lose your arm stop screaming."

What I was doing was unorthodox for a hospital. But there were many time when on the battlefield the only thing you could do was stick your own fingers in. I pressed hard against the muscle and but tried not to rip through anything. I tried to not think about everything I was touching. Even though I was trained in this it still felt extremely weird. Maybe 'cause this was the first time I actually was saving someone.

I could literally see the bullet pressing against his skin and I was almost there. It must've hit a bone, otherwise it would've went straight through.

"Here doctor." I heard a nurse say.

"Heartily get out of the way!" Carol ordered losing her patients.

"I can feel it!" I shouted. My left hand was pressing on his shoulder trying to keep him still. Even with two nurses and being strapped to a table. If you have a bullet and someone's fingers in you. You will squirm as much as possible no matter what.

I could feel it though and I used my fingers like pincers on the end. I gave it a slight tug but it didn't budge and he just screamed more. Damn…it was like a fishhook.

I heard the saw roar to life behind me.

"Ah God! Fuck, ah fuck don't do it! God please don't! !"

"Someone sedate him!" I shouted again. I couldn't concentrate with him screaming.

"Heartily he is losing too much blood!" Carol yelled. "I will cut his arm off with your fingers in there! I don't care!"

I pressed my hand in further to get more grip on the bullet. While I was doing this, my entire right hand was just red. My blouse was also covered in blood and it stuck to my stomach. I could feel the thick sticky crimson through my shirt and it was disgusting. But it told me one thing…he was indeed going to die of blood loss soon.

"There's a vein!" I shouted discovering the problem. It was ensnared right where the bullet curved back.

"That's it, I'm taking the arm!" She stepped by my side and prepared to cut his arm, while I was still trying to get the bullet out.

Fuck her, I wasn't quitting. I pressed the bullet downwards and he screamed but I felt the vein move slightly. Just enough that I could get the bullet back a bit. I pulled it back more and I knew I was cutting his muscle but it would heal in time. You can't re-grow an arm. I finally got enough of a grip and the saw was just above his skin. I gave a lucky yank and it came out in my hand.

"Quick, cover the wound!" I shouted giving Carol a triumphant look.

She turned the saw off and stepped back looking pissed. The nurses went about the rest of the procedure. I just held the bullet in my red hand. I could wrap all my fingers around it. That's how big it was, and it was heavy in my hand. I would hate to ever have one of these in me.

I turned to the other solider in the room. He still wasn't supposed to be there but I guess it didn't matter now.

"What happened?" I asked a little out of breath. It was intense, even if I wasn't the wounded one.

The man looked on the verge of tears. "I was just…we we-were in the weapons…the weapons-"

"Stop…take a breath…and actually tell me."

He took a couple deep breaths before starting again. "We were in the weapons stock room. There was a gunblade. I was just playing around. I didn't know it was loaded. Honestly I didn't. It was in the stock room, why would it be loaded? Please believe me I didn't mean to. He was my best friend."

I sighed annoyed. Why would they mess around with a weapon? You're mother teachers you not to run with knifes when a kid. This is a giant _blade_, you would think something would click in their mind telling them to be careful.

"Heartily!" Carol bellowed out.

Guess I can't worry about that now. "What?" I lazy looked at her.

"You disobeyed me," she looked really flustered. Probably because I got the bullet out and she knew she wouldn't have been able to. Hell what I just did was so rare it isn't even recommended in the handbook medics get. That's why she would never attempt it. Because it wasn't _by the book_.

"And let the man keep his arm," I replied tiredly. My shift didn't even start yet, it was going to be a long night.

"You could've killed him, God knows with your skills that was a miracle." She hissed.

I glared at her. "I knew exactly what I was doing and I have the proof right here." I held up the bullet to her face. "That man will live and have an arm. Tell me how I didn't do a good job."

She pointed a finger at me like it would be threatening. "I'm telling the higher-ups. I promise you I will get your licensed removed. You can wait in my office until then."

"What!" I screamed. That was totally ridiculous. "Who are you to say that? I just saved this man's life and I am the only one in this hospital who actually gives a shit!"

"Watch your mouth." She warned.

"Fuck you!"

"My office Heartily!" She shouted. "Now!"

"Fine rat me to the higher-ups." I didn't care if it made me seem immature. I stormed out of the room with bullet in hand. I was still covered in blood but I didn't care. Actually I was happy. Hopefully it would stain her office chair or something. I'll make sure to rub my hands all over her wall.

People gaped and gasped as I walked down the hall. Didn't blame them. I was covered in blood, more than they ever saw. It looked like I was stabbed in my stomach. Honestly it felt gross. Someone else's blood sticking on my stomach. Hands are fine, things touch your hands all the time. But this crimson on my stomach was just too strange for me.

I finally reached her office and made sure I used my bloody hand to open the door. The room had one window in the back behind her tall black leather chair. An oak desk that was surrounded by dark wood stained walls. There were papers all over her desk and her certificates hanging on her wall. One chair rested in front of her desk.

I made sure to pick up a few papers with my bloody hands before I _accidentally _fell face forward. All the blood on my blouse just stained everything it touched. Ruining half her papers and only making me smile more. I grabbed the back of the chair leaving a nice red print on it. I finally sat down and just thought about what I did.

I saved a man's life moments ago. That's what kept repeating in my head. But better than that. I didn't just cut off his arm. I did the impossible and retrieved a gunblade bullet. I rolled it in my hands as I thought about it. There was so much shouting, so much commotion. The man's life rested in my hand and I reacted on impulse.

I tipped my head back and smiled. It was frightful, intense, and scary. But it was just what I signed up for. I wanted to be in the fray of battle healing soldiers. Joking with them around a fire at night. Living and dieing with people so we would develop a bond others could never even fathom. That's what I wanted. Not this hospital job that nothing happened. Hell even a car crash was just boring and routine. I needed more excitement.

I looked around the room and realized what I truly just did. There was blood everywhere, all over her desk and certificates. It was obviously on purpose and I knew that if I didn't lose my job for disobeying her. It would be for how I didn't accept my punishment. What I just did in her office.

"Ah shit." I collapsed my head in my hands. I instantly shot back up. "Ah great now blood is all over my face."

It was before, but just some splatter. Now I'm sure I looked like it was war paint or something.

I heard the door open behind me and I closed my eyes readying myself for the scream.

There was a sharp loud intake of breath. "_Heartily_ what did you do!"

"I tripped."

"Over the walls!"

I looked at the walls boredly. "Hmm…nope that one was on purpose."

"Heartily-"

"That's enough!"

It was a deep stern voice and it was loud. I realized we weren't alone and I quickly jumped out of my chair and spun around. There was a tall graying man with broad shoulders. He had a clean shaving face and wore a brown general suit.

Oh shit. I quickly brought my hand up in a salute.

He didn't bother returning it. He just looked around the room. He didn't show any kind of reaction. His face was serious the entire time. My mind was racing during this. Wondering why a general was here. Was Carol really gonna rat me out to a general. I was definitely going to lose my job now.

I saw another man sneak into the room behind the General. This man stood in a dark suit coat with sunglasses on. His face was just as serious and he looked younger but still easily considered an adult. I saw the gunblade attached to his side and instantly knew who he was.

Every General and important person in Galbadia was assigned a gunblade master as a bodyguard. They usually were young but still the best of the best. Supposedly unbeatable against any foe and strict to a fault. They weren't allowed to drink at all and had training in sexual encounters so they were impossible to seduce. That way they were, in fact, the best bodyguards in the world. No wonder other countries took our idea.

This bodyguard seemed a little older but I figured he could still hold his own. That and if this General was in Deling. He probably wouldn't be in danger anytime soon.

"Rinoa." His voice was still stern but it was softer. "You are the Commanding General Caraway's daughter. We've met before. You were a lot younger though."

I nodded. I didn't exactly remember him. But my father had a lot of war people over throughout my life. I couldn't possibly remember them all.

"Don't tell me you are going to let her off because of that general?" Carol looked flabbergasted.

Flabbergasted, that's a good word. I was also flabbergasted. I won't lie, I really hoped what Carol asked was what would happen.

He just ignored Carol and I couldn't stop a small smile slip through seeing her just pushed aside like that.

"This doctor tells me you pulled a gunblade bullet out of a man's arm without killing him."

"Yes sir." He didn't sound like he was displeased with that. More like impressed.

He nodded his head slightly. "That is impressive." Knew it. "You know what the handbooks says?"

Okay maybe I wasn't getting off. "Yes sir. If it is a gunblade wound it has to be surgically removed as quickly as possible."

"Yes yes…always a dumb rule. What man wants his arm off without an attempt?"

Carol looked well…flabbergasted again. Her mouth almost hung open in all her shock.

"I couldn't agree with you more sir." I replied happily.

"We need outside thinkers like you." The general told me looking me straight in the eye.

"Thank you sir."

He checked his watch. "You have sixty minutes to return to your home and gather your belongings."

Carol smiled triumphantly as I felt my heart sank.

"May I speak sir?" I asked not going down without a fight.

He raised an eyebrow. "You may."

"Sir with all due respect. I was able to save that man's life _and_ that man's arm. That is almost unheard of. People don't even give an attempt anymore. They just follow the handbook exactly and many times there are better ways. I can understand a punishment for disobeying. But this is too extreme for doing what I thought was right, and it working out perfectly. So Sir I don't think this is fair."

"Who's punishing you?"

I gave him a dumbfounded look. "Why do I have to pack my bags then?"

"Because…you're going to Balamb."

* * *

**So there is the first chapter. Don't worry i'm not forgetting about God's Dirty Work. You know i always finish my fics. But tell me what you think about the first chapter. I really want to know if you think this fic has promise or not. So please leave a review and be honest. **


	2. Welcome To Balamb

**1 April 2009**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are great. I decided to date my updates so i can look back and see the time between them. Also just so there is no confusion, the battle in this chapter has nothing to do with one that was in the beginning of last chapter.**

**God's Forsaken Land  
**_Welcome To Balamb  
_By Freyjadour

**Rinoa's POV**

"Welcome to Balamb."

I stepped off the boat and was faced with a stern looking man…it wasn't really a surprise. Everyone looked stern in the army. I figured most would have a proud smile, if not a smirk at the very least. But no, everyone I've seen so far simply was straight-faced. And yet they managed to pelt you with their eyes making you feel like you didn't belong. And that is exactly what this man was doing, just judging me with his eyes.

I know what he _thought_ he saw. A pretty young female that didn't look like she could hold herself at all. I knew he couldn't imagine why I was here and probably figured I would be sent back soon. Well he could go fuck himself cause I wasn't going back.

He raised his right hand up to his left shoulder in a salute and I mirrored it back to him. He then held out his hand. I took it and made sure to give a firm grip back to him.

"Thank you Colonel." I said strongly.

"Follow me." He said and swiftly turned and began walking into the city.

The man only said five words to me before he was dragging me behind him. I carried one suitcase with me not really sure what to expect. I didn't really back much in it. Just some clothes and a couple other items. Holding the bag in my hand made me think about packing my stuff and especially explaining it to Trent.

"_This is my chance." I said for the umpteenth time. _

"_Baby it's too dangerous," Trent countered following me around my room as I grabbed things. _

"_I always wanted to go and prove myself," I explained, "This is my chance."_

"_What about your father?" I knew Trent would pull that card. _

"_The general said he would take care of my father. Said it wasn't fair someone of my skill was stuck over in a hospital."_

"_But…But-"_

"_Kiss my butt Trent I'm going," I turned around and stared him in the eye. _

_He looked back and just stepped closer to me. He pushed me back into the wall and my hair fell over my face. He leaned down to me and whispered right at my lips. _

"_How much time do you have?"_

_My breath was raspy. "More than enough."_

I was sad that I wouldn't see my boyfriend for a while. But this was my chance; I wasn't going to waste it. Also thinking long term here, maybe he would come over in another couple months and I could still be here. When before we always thought he would be the one to leave.

"This is the main city on Balamb." The officer in front of me told me as he walked down the sidewalks.

I looked around, it wasn't nearly as big as Deiling but it was still a city. I could still make out the ocean behind me. It was a port city, which I thought was pretty cool. It gave it a sweet salty scent instead of the musty one a city usually has. It was also much nicer then Deiling. Not so trashy and you didn't see any bums on the sidewalks.

The other thing I saw was Galbadians all over the place. It was weird to think this wasn't always our city. They waltzed the streets like they owned the place…which they did technically I guess. Some carried boxes while other soldiers simply stood around and talked.

There were also citizens there still. I figured there would be some left that didn't leave. They looked like they were going about daily chores trying hard to ignore the soldiers. But you could see in their eyes and on their faces it was hard to pretend everything was normal. No one looked happy and not one person spoke.

The soldiers also ignored them completely. It angered me a little bit seeing them act that way, like they were superior. I can understand being that way around enemy soldiers or captives. But simple citizens I think it was a little far. I saw a women struggle with her groceries and three soldiers just walk by her as she almost fell on her face. A shop owner quickly ran out in time to catch her.

I scowled but kept my mouth shut. Even I know I wasn't in any place to comment yet. I just continued on wondering where we were heading.

That's right, I still don't know what's going on. I was told to back my bags and get on a train. From a train to a boat and I just arrived here. There was no explanation, but maybe there wasn't supposed to be. I might just be a late enlistment in their eyes, even though I was technically enlisted already.

It was strange cause there wasn't a group of other people with me. It was simply me every time. Even the boat I was on, barely had anyone else on it. I was always given the best cabin on the boat or room on the train. I thought it was my father's doing at first but I think it was simply arranged that way without my father. Which left me fairly confused. As soon as I arrived at my destination I was going to make sure I got some answers.

"In here." The Colonel said. I followed him into a building. It had a Galbadians flag flying from it. The hallways were crowed but with a Colonel walking through all the soldiers stepped to the side and saluted. I just kept my head down 'cause I knew I was receiving stares. They wondered who I was. I even saw some whisper to each other and it had to be about me.

We went down some stairs and through more hallways. I hoped he wasn't going to dump me somewhere 'cause I would get lost without a doubt. After what felt like ages he stopped at a door. He glanced unprofessionally at me for a moment before pushing open the door.

He stepped in and I quickly followed him readjusting my suitcase in my hand. I walked in expecting a single room in which I would probably be staying. What I got was a conference room…well transferred into a war room.

There was a projected image on a screen that a tall blonde, with cherry tints in some strands, stood in front of. She had glasses on and a laser pointer in her hand along with a pointing stick. She fit her blue uniform nicely with it fitting her curves perfectly. The skirt was tight to her legs and I knew it was more for office than combat.

This woman looked at the Colonel and me with a bemused look on her face. "Sir?" She saluted slowly still confused.

"You team still needs a medic right?" The Colonel asked ignoring the salute.

The blonde pushed her glasses up on her face regaining her composure. "I believe we agreed we did not need one."

"Every team needs a medic," He brought his hand back and motioned with his fingers for me to step forward. I quickly stepped up next to him. "This is yours, Rinoa Heartily."

The blonde women just stared at the Colonel blatantly. "Uh sir, we agreed-"

"We _agreed_," the Colonel emphasized that harshly. "That you needed a medic that could meet certain expectations."

Oh that's a self-confidence boost for me. I meet certain expectations.

"No one can meet those expectations," The blonde continued to stare at me now.

"She pulled a gunblade bullet out of a man's arm without having the man lose any ability in that arm," The Colonel explained boredly. "She fits what you wanted."

I smiled trying to show some signs of friendliness. I was about to speak when a loud crashing sound caused my mouth to lock tight and take a couple steps back. I looked to see a blonde with sharp green eyes. A scar ran down between his eyes causing me to form many questions about him just on first glance. He stood looking like he was seething with anger and his chair was knocked over. He glared right at me before sharply turning his eyes to the Colonel.

"What the fuck!" He shouted waving his arm. "We said we didn't need a medic. We are fine, you can't throw us a new play this late in the game. It won't work."

I was appalled, my mouth literally hung open. This man…not even a man, way to young. A young man just yelled totally inappropriately at a higher-ranking officer.

The Colonel sighed. "It is from the general's back in Galbadia. I had no say. So just deal with it."

The Colonel then turned around and left before any more protests could be raised. In essences leaving me all alone in the room. Which turned out to have three more people. There was a man leaning back in a chair with his feet up in front of him on another chair. He had a cowboy hat with a brunette ponytail falling from behind it, and brown leather cowboy boots on that seemed to have some stitching up the side. He just watched me from under the brim of his hat. I didn't know what he thought about me really.

Then there was another blonde, what is that, the third one, get a different hair color. His hair was spiked and he looked even younger and more boyish then the rest. He had an intimidating tattoo running down his face. He stared at me also and I knew on the inside he was trying to figure out why the hell I was there.

The last was a brunette girl who looked at the blonde at the projector screen to see what she should do. The tall blonde shrugged and the brunette turned back to me. She rose and stepped out to meet me.

She held out her hand. "Um…I'm Selphie Tilmitt."

I took her hand thankfully. "I'm Rinoa…like he said." I turned to the rest of the people in the room. "I'm sorry this is weird and awkward for you guys. I honestly didn't know I was assigned to you until the Colonel just told you guys."

"Well it doesn't matter," The Blonde who kicked the chair over, said. "You aren't staying with us."

"Seifer she has to," The blonde female told him. "If they are orders from higher ups we have no choice." She turned to me and smiled. "I'm Quistis Trepe."

I nodded.

She turned and pointed to the cowboy," That's Irvine Kinneas." The Cowboy tipped his hat at me. "And the blonde with the tattoo is Zell Dincht."

"Yo," He greeted coolly raising his hand.

"And he," Quistis pointed to Seifer who was finally sitting down again. "Is Seifer Almasy."

"Well it's nice to meet you I wish it wasn't so awkward."

"It's not awkward," Seifer said crossing his arms. "We simply don't want you here."

"Well she is here now," Selphie said and it didn't make me feel much better. She didn't disagree with him, she simply explained that they had no choice.

"Whatever, we know she's not gonna be staying with us," He put his feet up on a chair in front of him. "Just continue the briefing."

Quistis frowned at him before walking back to the project screen. "Rinoa take a seat and I'll start over."

Selphie went to sit back down. I slowly took the closest seat to me and just sat down. Zell was a couple chairs away from me to my left. Irvine was passed him and Selphie was just behind Irvine. Sadly Seifer was behind me.

"Okay," Quistis took a breath and scanned over the room once again. "We have a single assignment."

"We know!" Seifer called out.

"Rinoa doesn't," Quistis growled.

"Fuck her."

"Seifer shut up!" Quistis yelled. Seifer did stop talking. We all watched Quistis regain her composure before continuing. "We have been assembled from all over Galbadia and Centra for this one task."

Task? That seemed strange. I know that there are usually squad and groups assembled for war. But they aren't often given anything like a _task_. There might be an operation but the way Quistis said task, it seemed different.

"Our task is to eliminate Squall Leonhart."

I could see everyone react to the name but I had no idea who he was. I looked around confused and probably dumbly too. Everyone had a serious demeanor, even Seifer. This guy must've been important but I never heard of him.

I raised my hand.

Quistis smiled, "Rinoa you don't have to raise your hand we aren't in high school."

I lowered it embarrassed by Seifer's snickering. "Um sorry but who's Squall Leonhart?"

If I was embarrassed by Seifer' snickering I felt down right stupid for his eruption.

"She doesn't even know who the fuck he is!" Seifer rose causing his chair to go flying back once again.

"Seifer sit down," Quistis ordered pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"No I will not," He argued. "How can people not know about him?"

"'Cause they don't want him getting out back in Galbadia," The Cowboy spoke for the first time.

A deep sweet voice, one that I could tell was not suited for war. To young and pure in my mind. Yet it sounded painful, not in physical pain. But like deep inside him some psychological pain was eating him away. I watched him for a moment and when I could catch a glimpse of his eyes I could tell his mind was far away. He seemed like he didn't want to be anywhere near this room.

"Well who is he?" I asked again putting my thoughts aside.

"He's a master of the gunblade for the Balambian Resistance." Selphie explained to me.

"Oh," My face lit up in recognition. "I know him…yeah I've heard of him alright. He's supposed to be really good right?"

"The best," Zell corrected looking at me boredly. Like I was in fact the dumbest person he's ever met.

"I'm the best."

My mouth dropped open and I spun around to get another look at Seifer. "You're a gunblade wielder?"

He smirked proudly. "Damn straight."

"And you're the best?" I repeated.

"It's why I'm here babe." He replied with a wink.

What was with him? First yelling at me but as soon as I _kinda_ complimented him; he just started flirting with me. Is that all it takes for him? Just expand his ego and he likes you?

"Look," I explained trying to not act like I was some new fan girl. "My boyfriend is a gunblader and he's pretty good. Best back in Deling."

Seifer bursting into a fit of hysterics was not the response I was looking for. It didn't help that Zell was chuckling as well and Irvine just shook his head. Selphie just let out a sigh and looked at the ground in front of me. I glanced at Quistis who just seemed to want to get on with the briefing.

"Okay babe let me let in you on a little secret," Seifer put his feet down and leaned forward…all dramatic effect. "All the _gunbladers_ you know, are nothing…and I mean absolutely _nothing_, compared to me and the leader of the resistance."

"I find that hard to believe," I retorted. Trent couldn't be that bad. I've seen him and I know he wasn't the best but he was still pretty damn good.

"Let's just watch the video," Quistis finally yelled out drawing all our attention back.

"Video?" I asked.

"Yes," Quistis pushed the glasses up on her face. "We have a video of Leonhart in action and the video carries over to him later also."

"Great," Seifer called his hands and but his feet back up on a chair. "Roll the clip."

Quistis didn't bother with a response as she walked over and pressed a button on the projector. She then turned the lights off and slowly the screen was filled with a blue imagine. After a couple seconds it turned into a streaming video.

The first thing I saw was one man. From a first glance he looked normal, nothing special. Not too tall, not short, just an average looking man. But as the camera stayed on him I was drawn more and more to him. He was all by himself, a black figure against the raising blue sky behind him. The grass blew in waves at his feet and his dark black cloak blew with it. At his hand was a shimmering gunblade. He held the black leather handle and let the tip of the blade rest on the ground. A unique and complex design ran on the sides at the base.

Yet he stood there all alone. He didn't blend into his surroundings. A dark shadow figure that could be Satan himself standing on a sea of green. It didn't work at all. The setting was a beautiful painting that could stop one's breath in their lungs. Then dump a black spot in the center of the painting. It doesn't match, it doesn't make sense, it doesn't work. Yet for some reason it was empowering to seem him there. It made you think, what if the artist put that black spot there on purpose. So random and yet so fitting for some strange reason. Just his presence on the screen was enough to make me inwardly shiver.

"It's a revolver style." Seifer instantly pointed out.

"A what?" I asked.

Quistis paused the film, "Seifer explain it to her."

He sighed, "Can't she just read it later or something."

"I don't want to at any more to your big head but you know more about gunblades than any book."

"Why Quistis," Seifer put a hand to his chest. "Thank you, that means so much."

"Just do it Seifer," Zell urged, I guess not enjoying Seifer that much either.

"Shut up Chickenwuss," Seifer glared.

"You wanna go right now?" Zell said forming a fist.

"Stop!" Quistis yelled again. "Zell relax…Seifer explain what you said earlier."

"Anything for you babe," Seifer winked at Quistis before turning back to me. "There are a couple different kinds of gunblades, as you may know. I have an automatic one. I load a magazine in the bottom and I get ten bullets per round. It's quick, easier, and safe. The revolver you only have six bullets and you have to manually load each one."

"Why would you want a revolver?" I asked interested. Everyone back in Galbadia always used an automatic. They must be better if that was the standard. I didn't know there were others.

"Automatics are standard issue 'cause of how much simpler they are," Seifer answered my question guessing what I was wondering. "But they are weaker. The bullets are smaller-"

"Smaller!" I exclaimed. "They're huge."

Seifer nodded not surprised by my outburst. "To a normal gun yes they are. But a revolver's bullets are bigger definitely. They can take off an entire arm or rip your whole stomach through your chest. They are round, not sharp, and weigh almost a pound themselves. Which makes for wielding a loaded revolver gunblade quite difficult."

"So…you're saying he's skilled?" I summed up most of his lecture.

"Yes…very skilled," Seifer's eyes glanced up at the screen. "There is no doubt he is a master if he can use that gunblade as well as we hear."

"Okay," Quistis said, "Let's continue." She pressed the play button and the film began showing again. She didn't really give me much time to ponder what I just learned.

The man turned around and I saw his face for the first time and I couldn't control the gasp. He was so young, no older than twenty-five. I know I say that when I'm still twenty-two and in the war. But for someone who has caused this much trouble and rumored to be the most skilled. They have to be older, right? How can someone be so young be so skilled?

His eyes were steel as he glanced at the camera. Such sharp blues that for some reason didn't match with the sky. The sky, so free and careless, held the brightness. His held the darkness, and I never thought cerulean eyes could be so scary. His hair was brown and shaggy as it blew in the wind. His face was clean-shaven and his features distinct. I hate to admit it, but he was pretty handsome.

Then I saw it on his face as well. A scar ran between his death filled eyes. It was the same as Seifer's.

I quickly spun around to face and ask the obvious question. "Why do you have the same scar?"

Quistis let out a sigh and paused the film again.

Seifer sent me a hardening glare. I could feel the atmosphere just get heavier and heavier. I wished I didn't say anything, I wished that he would stop staring at me, and I wished there were some damn windows cause the temperature in this room was stifling.

"It's not coincidence that I'm on this team," He growled at me and his glare was enough to shut me up and turn around.

The room was silent again and I felt myself tearing itself apart inside. I felt like I was back in high school going to a new school. Everyone in the room was judging me and I was failing miserably. I folded my hand and rested them on my knees as I sat their quietly just wishing Quistis would start the film so they could all stop staring at me.

Eventually the film began again and I was happy when I could feel all their heated stares leave me and move to the screen.

Leonhart spun back around and faced the way he was before. The camera panned left however, away from him. It soon showed all the people that were off screen before. A decent sized army. All ready for battle. Ready to charge in for their country and be heroes to all. They had the pride in them, and I could see it on their faces.

"Balamb!" His voice sent shivers throughout my body. So cold, so sharp, so nerving, just so…so intense. "Listen to me! Today we retake some of our lost land! Follow me and trust in me, for I will not let you down!"

It was a short and quick speech. In fact I would usually say it was down right awful. But just his delivery added so much more to it. It was all that was needed to be said, and it was obviously enough for the men who followed. They all cheered and roared ready for their battle.

"We'll follow you to the end Squall!" A voice rang out from the crowd.

Squall took a second looking up to the sky. He then squatted down and put his right hand on the ground. His left hand simultaneously brought his blade to rest on his shoulder. He ran his hand over the grass and stopped at a certain point. He gripped the grass in his hand and pulled it out of the ground. He opened his palm and watched as the breeze carried it away. He rose back to his feet and began walking forward.

I do mean walk, not march. He didn't have any military look to him. He looked like a lonely warrior out there. All by himself, fending for himself, fighting by himself. I can't imagine he ever asked anybody for help. Like a wolf without a pack. It seemed he had a grudge against the world. Like he was cast aside but never gave up. He struggled and came out on top and now was in charge. That's what it looked like to me.

His army did follow him. And the cameraman did as well. Squall stood at the top of a hill and paused. He took a deep breath, it was even visible to me. He then broke into a dead sprint disappearing from the camera's sight as he ran down the hill. The cameraman raced the rest of the way up the hill. The cameraman reached the top and my mouth dropped open what I saw.

The camera displayed an incredible seen. There were many guys dressed in blue, all getting in lines ready for the charge. In front of the men was a row of tanks, I could count about ten…maybe nine. They all faced the hill ready for the oncoming men. Behind the men and the tanks were sandbags and a long trench that ran parallel to the tanks. _And then_ beyond the trench, was a tall tower. It was like a big rectangle as it reached into the sky.

You could see a ladder at the base that lead up to the first pathway. That pathway continued to wrap around the outside of square tower until it reached the top. At the top it was a glassed in room with a balcony all around it. A couple men stood at the top of the tower looking down at the soon to be battle.

I knew what that tower was. It was a standard watchtower. Galbadia would build them at certain intervals to keep a view on the enemy. They where simply hollow on the inside, except for the various supports that were needed. They were easy to build and went up quick. Usually in about twenty-four hours if every man worked hard. The commander of the certain battalion or any officers that held worthy say, would meet up there. Discuss strategy and plan their next move.

The point being, the Balamb resistance had their work cut out for them. I didn't even see any tanks with them.

But that didn't stop their leader. I watched as he ran faster than I could ever imagine. Down the hill in front of his troops by at least a hundred yards. It was suicide for him to be up their by himself. I watched as the tanks aimed at him and took their shots. Each one was off, either behind or in front. They had dirt fly up and left craters in their wakes. The charging man never faltered in his advance. No matter how close the shells were.

The Galbadian troops prepared to fire at him when the resistance stormed over the hill. The resistance instantly opened fire on the troops from above. They took cover behind the tanks as they returned fire at the top of the hill. This left time for Leonhart to run into the lines.

Now this is the part where you usually see in movies and read in stories…parts that don't happen in real life. But I can honestly say, this actually happened. I watched as a person, a man, _a human_, someone of my own species, do things I deemed impossible before. After this video I understood why his name was able to be spread across the seas. Why men feared him as much as they do…and why this team's goal was to kill him.

A soldier took a stance to fire and _he_ dipped left and right then he jumped high in the air. His blade came down on the man's shoulder and slid through until it was in his chest. He withdrew it from his chest and leaped back just as a hail of bullets rained down. A solider climbed up on a tank and pointed his gun down at _him. _

He swiftly spun around and for the first time I saw a revolver gunblade shoot. The bullet launched out of the chamber in the center of the blade. Sparks flew as the bullet scrapped the blade on it's why to end a man's life. The revolver chamber twisted in a mechanical fashion to set the next bullet ready. The blade retorted, I could see it, but Leonhart was able to hold it down professionally. The man took the bullet in the chest and I watched in horror as it lifted the man off his feet. The bullet twisted his stomach and left through his back. The man rolled off the tank and if he was alive well…let's just say his insides were messed beyond healing.

I didn't know one bullet could look so horrible.

But _he_ was far from done.

He charged another man and the man didn't get a shot off before the blade ran through his chest. Before the man fell to the ground Leonhart grabbed his gun. He aimed it at four men charging him and sprayed across in a straight line. They all went down and then he darted out of that spot just in time of a tank shell to land.

The cameraman was still on the hill and everyone was running by him to get into the fray. But he zoomed in on Leonhart. He was watching him just like I was.

Leonhart was charging a tank and kept dipping and swerving so no bullets could ever find their mark. A man stepped in front of him and had a blade of his own drawn along with a pistol. It was a weird combination but I've heard of some crazy styles in war. Before the man could even do anything Leonhart took another shot with his gunblade.

The bullet hit the man in the face and it is sickening to describe. But his face twisted inward until there was just a hole. Not to mention from the sheer power of the bullet his body was tossed backwards like a doll. Doing two flips before stopping on the ground.

Leonhart bent low and grabbed something off his chest.

"What he grab?" I asked.

"Grenades," someone answered. I was to into the film to know who exactly it was.

I watched a tank turret faced him and he was only yards away from it. Their side guns were spraying all over trying to hit anyone. Leonhart used amazing agility and skill to swing up on top of the turret gun. He ran across it in a couple steps and I watched as he bit the pin off of two grenades. He tossed them in a frontal viewing slit.

He jumped on top of the tank and spun around with his cloak swirling. It almost looked as if he was dancing in some crazy way. But I knew it was simply to keep himself moving. Keep himself a hard target. And that cloak didn't help either. It was amazingly distracting. It was hard to tell where his actual body was.

You could see a flash in the slits of the tank and the top opening was pushed up. A bloody figure emerged from the tank and Leonhart grabbed his shirt. He ripped the pins off of the grenades attached to the uniform and shoved the man back in the tank.

He jumped off and was on his way to the next one. He grabbed a gun on the ground and I gasped when a tank shell flew over his head. It literally blew his hood off and he spun around flicking his head to get the hood back up. He jumped onto another tank and repeated the same technique as before. This time taking a gun and spraying a few rounds in the viewing slits. I know for a fact that the bullets would bounce around in there and kill anything that had flesh.

The resistance was finally getting up to him and really giving him cover. The tanks were concentrating on the main resistance due to the numbers. Some bodies flew high in the sky from the tank shells. But now the tanks were worried about the oncoming gunblade master. They started turning their attention to him.

I watched as Leonhart danced around a man and sliced him in the back. He spun and stabbed another man. The large blade running through him almost to the hilt. He dragged the person to his side as another soldier was lining his shot. Leonhart pulled the trigger on his blade and a bullet was launched again. It ripped through the body on the blade and traveled to the one further away.

The mechanical twist that the revolver part had was for some reason frightening. It drew in my attention as if it was the only thing. That simple twist, that swirl, that spinning reload. It put another bullet in place, another bullet to be fired, another bullet to end a man's life. It was so oddly fascinating. Maybe it was just so new to me, because simply reloading a magazine never got me this interested. But watching as the gun handle vibrated slightly in Leonhart's strong hands as the powerful twist of the revolver occurred. It just…memorized me.

He flung the man off his blade like a piece of dirt. Like he didn't have any life in him. Simply just something in his way.

Leonhart proceeded to the next tank. He jumped on top of the tank. The soldiers inside must've been frightened because one opened the hatch to get away from the tank. Leonhart grabbed him and threw him off the tank. He then jumped down into the tank and was lost for a moment.

No one knew what happened and it almost seemed that both sides paused waiting. There was still fighting on but I could see many faces glancing at the tank wondering what was going on. Suddenly the turret began moving and it set its sights on another tank. The other Galbadian tank tried to move knowing their doom.

A shell flew from the cannon and rammed into the other tank. It lit up like a torch and rolled onto its side. The resistance roared their satisfaction. Squall emerged from the tank with his cape blowing furiously, and set his eyes on the tower.

The man just took out four tanks single handedly. It was a thought I still can't fathom.

He dashed towards the tower. Slashing any men in his reach as he went. Running straight into more enemies. He ran so fast that most were confused at one man simply running through their lines. Those that tried to shoot wouldn't be able to get a shot without hitting their allies. The only thing they could do was get out of his way. A gap began to form opening a path for _him_ to run faster.

The tanks turned and were going to make use of the opening. But with the turrets facing Leonhart, they had their backs exposed to the front. Suddenly rockets hissed in the sky as they flew from the side of the camera to the tanks. There were so many they almost formed what looked like a grid of smoke and power. Some missed but there was enough to cover the rest of the tanks. The rest of the tanks exploded from the rockets. Each hopping a bit off the ground from the power and landing with a crash. Now each aflame symbolizing the doom of our side.

All the tanks were gone and it was just man on man now. Except they had a beast in their ranks. A demon of terrible power that seemed unstoppable. Cutting and hacking through flesh like it was branches in a forest covering his path. They screamed and cried but he didn't stop. Nothing would be able to stop this mad beast.

He skillfully flipped the blade onto his back, which there must've been a holder for it. He quickly scaled the ladder. Any soldier that tried to look up at him would be hit in the back. They had to focus on the main battle and hope someone in the rear would take out the gunblader.

_He _was almost at the top when a man standing at the top leaned over and pointed his gun down. Leonhart quickly switched to the other side of the ladder so he was underneath the outing pathway. He jumped from the ladder to the supports underneath the steal balcony. He used them like monkey bars getting away from the ladder. He then used momentum and incredible strength to flip himself over the side railing from underneath. He landed on the pathway and was surrounded on both sides.

He took a shot with his gunblade in both directions. The power behind the bullet sent it through multiple enemies. Each falling back with cries of anguish as the bullet twisted through their guts. He quickly continued his advance not waiting for any recoveries or open shots. He continued on the skinny path up the steps to the next level. He disappeared on the other side of the tower.

The battle continued on below but the real fight was on the tower.

He emerged and was still continuing his climb to the top. He reached more stairs and a man with a saber like weapon charged. He swung vertically and Leonhart didn't block. He jumped onto the skinny railing that lined the towers paths. He had balance like a fucking monkey as he ran past the man slicing the back of his head with his blade. Another man took a shot at Leonhart but he was still too quick. He jumped off the railing and squatted low as the man tried to move his hand as fast as Leonhart's body.

Which was impossible.

_He_ swung the blade upwards and slashed him across the chest. The men screamed as his life left him. Leonhart was passed him before he could even hit the ground. Once again another man blocked his path. The beast didn't waste time on this one. He took a shot with his revolver and hit the man in his shoulder. The bullet's strength was still incredible. It spun the man as well as lifted him of a foot. He leaned heavily on the railing and as Leonhart ran past he pushed him over.

The man screamed as he plummeted to his death.

Leonhart finally reached the top and shot one more bullet taking out two people. He reached the very top with the glass room. I could already see five guys in the room waiting with guns. Leonhart saw them and before they could shoot he planted a foot on the railing and vaulted himself to the roof. He ran across it as bullets ripped through the ceiling. He did a weird flip and grabbed the edge with his hands. In doing so he came through the windows feet first. Smashing through them and instantly began hacking away.

The view was blocked when a thick red crimson splattered on the front windows. I couldn't imagine what it must've been like to be in that room. To watch from above as one man made his way through the entire force…up a tower and straight into the very room you were in.

I wanted to puke just feeling my body shiver…and I was watching it on a screen.

Leonhart emerged from the room dragging a man by the collar. He pulled the man to his feet and showed him like a prize to the resistance. They were still fighting but took the risk to gaze upon their leader.

Then the commanding officer was tossed over the railing and the scream that I heard there would stay with me forever.

The cloak blew strongly up on the tower. He reached up to his neck and messed with the knot. His cloak flew off him and was carried away in the breeze. He watched it go and I wondered why he did such a thing. But without his cloak on you could make out his body much more clear. Through the leather he wore you could see how well in shape he really was. Each and every muscle pressed against the clothing.

His gaze was hard upon the battle and his blade rested at his side. He stood tall and brave at the top.

"Squall! Squall! Squall!"

His name rang out in unison. His troops shouting his praise, his skill, his bloodlust. It was like a thunderstorm it was so loud. A continuous chant, a roaring call.

"Squall! Squall! Squall!"

It wouldn't stop…everyone was shouting it. It made me squeeze my hands in fright as well. The Galbadians backed up completely afraid of the massive force storming in on them. With the name ringing in their ears. It wasn't relaxing to them like it was to the resistance. It was a nightmare. A horrid dream they knew they couldn't rid.

He was there, and he would kill them all.

They all threw down their weapons and dropped to their knees. Raised their arms high in the air and begged for mercy.

A cheer rang out among the resistance. They were all so pumped filled with so much energy. I saw a man older than my father, jump three feet in the air. Just their leader's presence gave everyone so much energy. They felt like they could take on the world and after watching what I just saw…I'd believe it.

The screen went blue and Quistis stood up.

"Well squad…that's our enemy."

No one said a word. Everyone was equally as shocked…I think. They sure hid it better than me. I think my mouth was still on the floor.

"Anyone have any say?" Quistis asked.

"He's beatable." Seifer said some how sounding confident.

"…How?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"He's tough but his opponents weren't skilled," Seifer explained. "They weren't ready for him. If you get the right people going after him he should fall."

"That's exactly why we're here," Quistis told me. "We are the only ones that can truly bring him down."

"But…but" I looked around the room to see them all just staring at me. "Did you see how he moved, what he did? That isn't possible."

Seifer chuckled arrogantly. "I told you we are way beyond what your mind can comprehend."

I stared at him for a second. "We?"

"Seifer is just as good as good as Leonhart." Irvine said not even looking in my direction. Like I wasn't good enough to have his eyes on.

"You…can do that too?" I asked amazed.

"Rinoa," I turned around to look back at Quistis. "Throughout history there have always been gunblade masters that could control the battle field. That would shine out from all other soldiers in war. There are only a few every generation and they have the power to influence the entire war."

"And you're saying the man sitting behind me...is one of them." This was all so strange to me.

Quistis smirked. "Well you didn't think the enemies had all the heroes."

"Why Quistis you do love me."

Quistis groaned. "Don't make me take it back."

"Alright, alright, enough with adding to Seifer's ego," Zell called out crossing his arms obviously not enjoying all the praise Seifer was getting. "You said there was another part."

"Yes there is," Quistis cleared her throat going back into commander mode. "As you could tell from the camera angle the cameraman was on Balamb's side. There is a small amount of footage back at their camp. He goes up-"

"Just roll the clip!" Selphie shouted out.

Quistis mumbled something before pressing the play button and sitting down.

The screen was blue for a second before growing dark. The camera was bobbing up and down which indicated someone was walking. They were in a dark thick forest. Large tree trunks could be seen with many brighter green plants surrounding them. There seemed to be a small path but nothing major. In the background of the camera you could hear all the wildlife. Birds sung and branches shook from little creatures running through them.

"That was just so amazing."

A voice was heard and judging by how close it was, I figured it was the actual cameraman. His voice was young and smooth. It was filled with determination and inspiration. Obviously he was talking about what he just witnessed. And I could already tell from just his voice that he truly wanted to help his side.

"I've seen him do crazy shit like that many times yet I'm still always impressed." This was a different voice, a little rougher.

"He took out four tanks by himself," the cameraman persisted.

This time he turned the camera to the man he was talking to. The person has a beard and looked in his thirties at least. "I know, only he would be able to do that."

"Hey have you ever talked with him?"

The cameraman actually had the camera face him for a brief second. It wasn't an adult in anyway. He was young like I thought. But really young, probably in his late teens. He had a bright smile as he talked and you could tell how much he loved his leader.

The man nodded. "I have at times but its no conversation. You say exactly what you have to say and nothing more."

The cameraman laughed. "I haven't spoken to him yet. He's the whole reason I joined. His pride for Balamb. His power he controls. His leadership. Just everything about him is what I want to be. I want to be just like him."

See what I tell ya. This boy is inspired. I can tell he will go places. Depending on how old this video is, he may already be high up in the resistance. Maybe he is like a right hand person to Leonhart. As much as I don't like Balamb in this war. I can understand where this boy is coming from. He found someone he would follow to the end and he will. I can only believe that he is happy right now fighting valiantly with Leonhart.

"Well here's you chance." The man pointed forward and the camera turned to where he was pointing.

There you could make out Leonhart walking with someone at his side. There wasn't any discussion going on. Simply two people walking next to each other. The person besides the gunblader side seemed a little scrawny for war. I had to imagine he was some assistant, some kind of desk worker.

The camera began shaking a lot more and the trees passed by faster. The boy was obviously running.

He caught up to Leonhart. "Hey uh commander…that was impressive."

"Commander?" I asked.

Quistis paused the film. "There aren't actual ranks in the resistance. Leonhart is the leader and they just call him commander because of it."

"Oh…alright."

The film began again and the camera was pointed right at Leonhart. Too bad he didn't turn to even face the camera, which also meant he wasn't even looking at the boy.

"What was impressive?" His voice was rough and it sounded angry. Like that simple question was the worst possible thing in the world. It didn't actually surprise me too much. The way he fought and all.

"What you did," the boy exclaimed. His excitement extremely evident in his voice. "Taking on four tanks and that whole tower by yourself. That's amazing."

"I do what's necessary."

"Necessary?" The boy laughed. "Winning the war is necessary and with you leading us I know we will win."

"Don't be naïve."

"Huh?"

"We are surrounded, outnumbered, low on supplies, and low on people. The only thing we have is moral and unless tanks run on it, we're fucked."

The boy stopped walking for a second and Leonhart continued not caring in the least what he just said. He quickly ran back up to him.

"How can you say that?"

"Say what?"

"What you just said," the boy exclaimed shocked obviously stricken by his idles words.

"You mean the truth?" Leonhart's voice was a half growl yet I thought for a moment I could detect some sarcasm and humor. Yet this wasn't a good time to find something funny.

Did he find humor in ruining this kids hopes?

"It may be the truth but you are the commander," He tried to explain. "You are supposed to never give up hope."

"Who said I gave up hope," Leonhart quickly countered. "It is worse to lie to everyone. People need to know the truth so we can make accurate decisions. You can't hide facts in war, it will only end in disaster."

The boy laughed happily again. "I knew you weren't giving up."

This time Leonhart actually let out something that _slightly_ sounded like _something_ that _might_ be mistaken for _some sort_ of chuckle.

"You have Balamb pride."

"Yes I do sir," the boy cheered. "More than anyone else I can guarantee."

"You don't have a weapon do you?"

"Uh no sir I don't," the boy sounded slightly ashamed. "They say I'm too young and older men should get the weapons since we're low."

There was silence for a moment until Leonhart answered.

"Come by the weapons depot tonight," Leonhart told the boy. "We just got some more weapons from the battle, I'll make sure you get one."

"Really!" the boy shouted. "Thanks a lot _Squall_!" He realized what he said and quickly tried to correct himself. "Uh I mean commander…sorry sir I just got excited."

"Excited for war?"

"Well yeah," he answered unsure. "I want to get as good as you. I want to get better at fighting."

There was a long pause. Then ten words were spoken but they struck me deeply inside. Hitting me where it hurt, stinging me like a bullet would. I wasn't even sure why. Maybe 'cause they just made me think differently for once.

"_Only a fool would want to get better at war."_

The screen went blue and I was left with those words.

"Oh look at the man with infinite wisdom." Seifer taunted.

"That's an interesting thought," Irvine mumbled so quietly I barely heard him.

"Either or," Quistis said rising to her feet. "That is the little knowledge we have on out target."

"There isn't any more?" I asked hopeful.

"Well no more footage of Leonhart," Quistis answered. "We have the boy though."

"_What!"_

Surprisingly me and Seifer said that at the same time. I was caught off guard by it and didn't say anything after. Seifer didn't even seem to notice I said anything.

"Where is he?" Seifer seemed really pissed.

Quistis looked him meaningfully in the eye. "…He's in the interrogation room…"

Seifer quickly marched towards the door. Zell jumped up and followed him. Soon I found myself with the rest of the group chasing after him since he was literally running down the halls.

We went down some stairs and around many twits and turns 'till we caught up to him standing in front of a door with two guards next to it. The hallway was dirty and the paint was chipping. Some water was on the ground and it had to be from leaking pipes. It was disgusting but all my concentration was on Seifer.

"Let me through." He growled.

"You need proper authority," a guard explained failing at sounding brave.

Quistis stepped up, "Squad 24 Lieutenant Quistis Trepe. I have a level six access to security concerning anything to do with the resistance. Let us in."

The guard nodded and looked fairly happy to be out of Seifer's sight.

We all entered and I was horrified.

There sat the boy from the camera. He was tied to a chair. His arms to the arms of the chair and his legs to its legs. All his fingernails were ripped off leaving his fingers bent in pain with blood dripping down. His shirt was off and it was covered in bruises and burns. I could tell those burns wouldn't ever actually heal. Almost blackening his skin. His left eye was so puffy and bloodied it couldn't open in anyway. He had a giant gash across his forehead. By the placement of his right shoulder I could tell it was broken. He was missing teeth and I wasn't sure if they were punched out…or rip out.

This was the boy I thought would be fighting valiantly at Leonhart's side. Charging into battle, fighting for his homeland. Protecting his family and friends. Being a leader, an inspiration like Leonhart was to him. Fulfilling his dream and becoming a better fighter.

He wasn't any of that. He was tied to a chair being tortured _literally_ to his death. No honor, no heroics, no fame. He was dieing in a basement in a strange place to him. He wasn't going to be able to do what he wanted. He wasn't going to be by Leonhart's side. He was going to die, in this hellhole.

And all I could wonder was…why?

He eyed us for a second before putting his head back down.

Seifer stepped up, "Tell is everything you know about Squall Leonhart."

The boy laughed, he honest to God, _laughed_. "Again…" It was freaky, every time he spoke blood would drip down from his mouth. "I tell you every time to go fuck yourself. I ain't giving you assholes shit on him."

I didn't even want to be in this room but I needed to see what would happen.

"Tell me what you know," Seifer whispered.

"No!" the boy shouted. "I won't! You can rip my arms off and I still won't say."

Seifer knelt down in front of the boy. "Look at me."

The boy slowly lifted his head and got a closer look at Seifer. He squinted his right eye and then he began laughing again.

"Where is he?" Seifer asked in probably the nicest voice I've heard from him yet.

The boy swung his head trying to get it back up straight. It didn't work and in the end he just kept it hung.

"Where can we find him, tell me his weaknesses," Seifer said again.

I didn't know torture, and I hated torture for sure. But this didn't seem like it would get anywhere. This boy had more strength than anyone I knew. His perseverance was remarkable. Simply asking him questions like this wouldn't work.

"How close where you to him?" Seifer asked.

"Close enough."

"Alright," Seifer licked his lips I think in nerves. "Answer me then."

"In battle," The boy began surprising us all. "You must duel him. Otherwise he will not even look at a face before he ends it. That is your chance. Lead him to another area away from battle, and from there you can continue what must be done."

Seifer hung his head. "Thank you." He stood up and eyed the boy. The boy lifted his head up to stare at Seifer.

The boy stared at Seifer for a good long time as if he was studying him. His head bobbed low probably from the strain of keeping it up. He managed to bring it back up to Seifer's gaze however. Then suddenly he began to speak. "I hope you get fucked by him 'cause you are no match to his might you pussy."

In a flash Seifer's fist flew and connected into the side of his head. It was so hard and the boy was so tired it actually snapped his neck 'cause his head turned so fast. The boy's head tipped to the side as he finally could rest.

"Seifer!" Quistis yelled. "That was uncalled for."

Seifer turned around and stormed out of the room. "No one is better than me."

* * *

"Another."

"I hope you're not driving home."

"Hmph." That's all the response he was getting. Dumb bartenders thinking they are watching out for you. What do they know? Stand behind a counter all day and poor drinks and suddenly gives you the power to give advice. Fuck him…fuck everyone.

I was currently at a pub I found in the city. A couple soldiers were at tables laughing and joking. I sat by myself at the bar just thinking and drinking. Probably the best combination in the world.

The seat next to me was pulled back and soon I saw a flash of gray fill it.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking by yourself?"

"Shut up Seifer," I growled. I definitely wasn't in the mood for him.

He raised his hands in defense. "Just saying."

He ordered a drink and we sat in silence for a bit. My head was swimming with thoughts. I was finally in the war, the people on the squad, the assignment we had, all the way back to the boy in the room. It always returned to that point and every time I wanted to puke.

"Why'd you kill him?" I asked surprised at the sound of my own voice.

"He pissed me off." Seifer answered.

"You didn't just want to help him rest?" I asked drawing my finger around my class.

He shrugged. "If that makes you feel better."

I mumbled as a response. It wasn't really words, just simple acknowledgement.

"Tell me princess," Seifer looked at me and smirked at me scowling at the nickname I just got that I had a bad feeling it would stick with me. "Did you think war was fun? Did you think it was a bunch of people charging into battle and screaming 'for God and country'? Tell me you knew people died in war right?"

"Yes I knew," I hissed. "It's just…not real until now."

"When we watched the film I watched you," Seifer told me. "You didn't seem to bothered by those men's deaths. Why only this boy?"

"'Cause it was slow."

"Or 'cause it was in person." Seifer said all too wisely.

"Maybe."

"What are you gonna do in battle?" Seifer asked. "Battle is a lot worse than one boy dieing in the room. That boy had honor and bravery, many on the field don't."

"He had honor?" I huffed.

Seifer slammed his fist on the table. "You don't know what honor is!" He accused causing many people in the pub to look at him. "It isn't charging into battle with thousands of guys behind you. It isn't killing someone before they kill you. Honor is not giving up info when you are slowly being picked part piece by piece. Honor is staying behind to die when all your friends get away safe."

He turned back to his drink. "You don't know war princess."

I sighed. "You're probably right. I just know that I want to help and I will do everything in my power to help. I don't care what is going on in battle. If I hear _medic_…I'm running to the person. Doesn't matter if I gotta run past enemy lines."

Seifer nodded. "That is your job. You are one of the lucky people who actually get to save people in war."

There was silence again for a moment. A dull laughter was in the background but I wasn't paying much attention to it. I was still just thinking so many thoughts it was hard to keep them straight.

"You think we are really good enough to take him down?" I asked.

Seifer smirked. "You really don't understand how skilled our team it."

I shook my head. "I really don't. You're supposed to by an expert gunblader. That's all I know."

Seifer leaned back in his chair. "Selphie is a tank driver."

"Weird." I commented.

Seifer nodded. "She's a weird one but she is very skilled. Quistis is the leader of our unit. She will ride with Selphie and give commands. Irvine is a sniper. Best I've ever seen. He was shipped in from the countryside of Galbadia. Very hard man to find. Zell is a scout."

I chuckled. "A scout? That's it. Not some super flying man or something."

"The best scout," Seifer explained. "Most just run, deliver messages, and shoot. Zell is the guy you will send in to take out an entire building. He has the close-quarters-combat down. He is the most in shape person I've ever seen…kinda annoying actually."

"Why 'cause you're fat."

Seifer eyed me and then my drink. He grabbed it from my hands. "I think you've had enough."

"I'm not even drunk and if I was I would still be able to see," I reached for my drink but he just pushed it further away from me.

"Stop." I sat back in my chair with my hands on my lap. I guess it was a good time to stop as it ever would be.

"So Zell's good in buildings," I said getting back on topic. "Whats that do on field combat?"

Seifer sighed, "look trust me. Our team is the best of the best. We each have our own skills and we were single handily picked to be put on this team. Once we complete our task they should give us the option of retiring and I will definitely take them up on the offer."

"Well I won't," I argued. "I want to be in this war. I'm not going home as soon as we're done with the task."

Seifer laughed, "You really don't know war in anyway."

"So you've said."

Seifer stood up and but some money down on the table. "Come on, you shouldn't walk back by yourself."

"Since when were you a gentlemen?" I said hoping off my barstool.

I hit the floor and stumbled. Seifer grabbed my arm to keep me steady. I say again, I was not drunk. I was just sitting for a long time and even after only a few drinks the first step is always weird. I know I wasn't drunk because if I was I probably would've jumped Seifer by now. My sex drive goes up by about fifty percent when I'm drunk.

He lead me out of the bar and we began walking down the silent streets. My first day in Balamb I got a new squad, got an assignment, and I already saw one person die. If this all happened in one day, what would my whole time in war be like.

Maybe I was really jumping into something that I couldn't handle.

* * *

**Hey if you think the characters are OOC there is a reason for that. I'll get to it eventually. Just bare with me for now. I don't know when I'll be able to get the next chapter out. Simply ask for patients.**


	3. Take Cover

**27 July 2009**

**Thanks for the reviews as usual. This chapter is another battle, I know it gets repetitive but it's necessary. Things will change soon don't worry. I just ask you bare with me for now.**

**God's Forsaken Land  
**_Take Cover  
_By Freyjadour

**Rinoa's POV**

"Take Cover!"

A booming noise was heard while the ground shook. Trembling as if God himself was shaking it. The air whistled with bullets and tank shells. The smoke and dust that rose up blocked out the sunny day. Single strands of the sun would breach the black clouds to shine light on those that were about to die. The screams of men and women were heard echoing over the blasts.

Was I in the mist of battle? No, not yet. But I was about to be.

I was standing with the second regiment to be sent in. I was in line with two thousand other soldiers. Which normally would be reassuring to know that we have such a large number. However since I see the first regiment – which had another thousand more than the second – being torn apart on the battlefield, it is understandable to see why I am feeling some nerves rise up. That and it was my first battle.

I stood among my squad. Squad 24. We were right in the middle of the whole second regiment practically leading the charge. Our unusual dark red tank stuck out among all the blue uniforms. Selphie was behind the wheel on the inside with Quistis in the command chair backing her up and aiming the main gun. Zell and Seifer were standing right beside me. Zell held a serious face as he watched the battle progress before him. He didn't look nervous or excited, just serious. Seifer looked pissed. Then again from what I learned he usually is.

The reason he was pissed currently was simple. We weren't supposed to be in this battle. It was a change of orders at the last second. Something the squad didn't prepare for. They were commanded to find Leonhart, not to engage in every possible battle in this war. Whoever the leaders of the regiment didn't agree with that. They commanded us to help with this invasion. I didn't see what the problem was. I mean we were in the war to fight after all. Yet everyone in the squad was so against it.

_We were sitting in our break room when the Colonel walked in. He told us that we were assigned for the next invasion. A major one at that. We were attacking the center strong point of the Balamb Army. We were supposedly a wedge, to jam right in the middle and from there spread out to break the front line. It made sense in some way, but in another, it was reckless and many will die in it. _

_So when we heard this Seifer's reaction was understandable. _

"_What the fuck." Seifer yelled kicking over another chair. _

"_Remember your place Seifer," The Colonel warned. _

"_What the fuck, __**Sir**__" Seifer hissed. _

"_Sir, these were not our orders," Quistis argued. _

"_They are now," The Colonel replied. "Nothing to be done about it except prepare for the battle."_

_He then walked out of the room before Seifer actually killed him. _

"_Everyone get out of this room," Seifer yelled. _

_He wasn't directing that at us. He was directing it at every other soldier in the break room, which was over twenty I believe. _

"_Like we're gonna leave 'cause you say to," one laughed. _

_Seifer grabbed the man with one hand and threw him out the window onto the street. He whipped back around to everyone else. "You can either leave the way he did, or you can go out the door. Ten seconds to decide."_

_As much of a bastard he is…he is one badass as well. I found myself smiling when everyone else quickly scurried out of the room through option two. Seifer sat down at the table and he glared at us all. That was his way of asking us to sit down and figure this out. We all obliged not sure if we would be tossed out as well. _

_I noticed that Irvine sat down so nonchalantly it was weird especially with the news we just received. Zell looked pissed like he was about to explode with Seifer. Selphie looked extremely worried and Quistis just looked slightly better off than Selphie. When I sat down I noticed Seifer glared at me for a good long couple seconds. _

"_Maybe you should stop glaring and figure out what we should do," I suggested strongly. _

_He turned to Quistis. "This is why I hate the army. They put you in situation that you should never be in."_

"_You're absolutely right but there isn't anything we can do about it," Quistis replied. _

"_So we're gonna fight?" Selphie asked. _

"_We have to," Quistis answered. "All we can do is prepare and make sure we get out all okay."_

"_It's a battle," Irvine spoke coolly and quietly like he always did. "How are we supposed to accomplish that?"_

"_Why are you worried?" Zell narrowed his eyes. "You don't charge into battle you hang back out of the way."_

"_I'm too important to charge head first," Irvine replied. _

"_You saying I'm not important!" Zell jumped out of his chair. _

"_Hey," Quistis exclaimed. "There will be none of that."_

"_She's right," Seifer sat back and crossed his arms. "We can't argue with each other. We each have our own positions that make the squad what it is." _

_Everyone nodded and Zell sat back down. I wondered why most listened to Seifer more than Quistis. Was it simply because he was stronger, or maybe he had more leadership qualities. I know if there were a battle I would probably follow Seifer and not Quistis being completely honest. _

"_Now here's the plan," Quistis fixed her glasses. "We are going with the usual battle strategy. Selphie and I in the tank. Irvine will stay back and provide cover." She looked directly at the cowboy. "Cover, that means for us and anyone around us. Always keep us in your sight."_

"_Yeah whatever." Irvine waved it off. _

_Quistis scowled a little. "Zell and Seifer you two stick together and help each other out. Try and stay in the middle and don't attract too much attention. You guys can't die until we have killed Leonhart."_

"_What about me?" I asked. _

"_Oh right," Quistis looked startled that I was sitting there. Which obviously meant she forgot I was apart of their squad…lovely. "Rinoa you will…"_

"_Put her in the tank," Seifer ordered. _

"_I wish," Quistis replied truthfully. "But they will never let a medic like her ride in a tank. She will be put in the front lines."_

"_Like front, front?" I asked. _

_Selphie nodded across the table. "The higher-ups like medics right in the mix of things so they can heal people right next to them. Other wise the medics come running in after and it takes longer."_

"_You're kidding," That was news to me. Usually medics trail a little after everyone unless they are trained specially for combat as well. _

"_You'll be right in the center of everything," Quistis told me. "So that way you can go left or right based on how the battles goes."_

"_Well that's uh…I don't know." I replied honestly. _

"_It's bad," Seifer told me. "Because this means we are going to have to be right in the center to protect you."_

"_That's nice of you but I don't need to be protected." I told him strongly. _

_Seifer chuckled, "You have absolutely no idea what you're in for."_

He was right, I didn't know what I was in for until today. But I was in the center, with a couple other medics a little further down the line to my right and left. True to their word, Squad 24 asked to lead the charge right in the middle. They did it solely so they could watch me. As much as I hated that idea, I 'm liking it now since I saw all the death before me.

It was a far grassy field. Well…most of the grass was burning or dug up by now, but one could imagine what it use to look like. It was good couple hundred yards. A very long space to cover and there wasn't any cover besides the occasional dip of the landscape. Maybe a rock here or there or a destroyed tank that was still burning. At the far end was the Balamb line. They had many high caliber weapons aimed right at us. Their heavy guns could reach us where we stood currently. Some did in fact. But they were more worried about the first regiment that was getting pretty close to their line. Although we knew we had to go in for the final blow.

"Once things get going, we might lose track of you." Seifer told me. "If that happens find a place to hide and don't move. Don't be a hero. Don't run into fire to save someone. Just stay down."

I nodded not sure how my voice would sound. I was equipped with all the medpacks and gear. I had a helmet on with my hair tied tightly under it. The skirt wasn't too long, down to my lower thigh. But the women's uniform had long leggings that ran past the knee almost to the exact spot the skirt stopped. The boots were tired so tight to my feet that if I lost a boot I knew my foot was still in it. Then of course I had a simple rifle in my arms. Eight single fire shots in a clip and I had probably twenty extra clips in my pack.

I remember when they looked over all the weapons. There was so many that I never heard of before. Each type of weapon had so many derivatives that I knew I would never remember them. All I could keep track in my head where the certain genres of weapons. The simple single shot rifle, that medics and usually scouts are equipped with. The spray fire weapons, hand held machine guns, that the 'shocktroppers' carry. Why they have that name, I do not know. Then there are the heavy firepower weapons like rockets and the machine guns that have to be set on the ground.

I was strapped up head to toe with protective gear and I looked over at Seifer who wore absolutely no gear whatsoever. His usual gray trench coat was flowing in the wind. He held his blade at his side like Leonhart did in the video we watched before. And he looked just as intimidating. I did wonder where he kept his ammo clips though.

"Prepare to charge!"

That yell brought me back to what we were doing right now. We were about to charge headlong into battle. I felt my skin tighten and my muscles harden. I gripped my rifle to the point where I couldn't feel my fingers. My hands looked like white bony claws gripping it. I kept breathing deeply to make sure I wouldn't hyperventilate which was a possibility.

"Remember Heartily," I heard Seifer's strong voice at my side. "Stay close because when this starts, people will be running full speed. Don't fall, that will be your death."

"Go!" The shout of the commander who was behind all of us was heard. "Bring honor and glory back to Galbadia! Charge and string out that scum! Our victory lies with you! Now go!"

That was the cue. That was what got all two thousand of us moving. The first things that moved were the tanks. They flew off as quickly as they could. Dust and dirt spewing out the back of their treads. I lost our squad tank among the shuffle of all the dirt. Next the troops charged and that was me.

I felt people brush past me so I tried to kick up the pace. I wasn't a little push over, I could hold my own and soon I was running with everyone else. I don't think I ever ran so fast in my life. The adrenalin was pumping and it felt so exhilarating. I saw a bolder in the way and instead of running around it, I stepped on it and jumped into the air. I landed among the soldiers once again and kept at it. I lost track of Seifer already but I'd deal with that later. The mortar fire soon hit us and the ground shook making it hard to run. But I stumbled along obvious 'cause nothing was going to stop me.

Until a shell of some kind landed near me. A group of us were blasted off our feet. I fell onto my back. I quickly rolled to my stomach and got back up. Only to see another shell land yards in front of me and literally blow apart a soldier. It pushed me backwards in the air onto the ground again. I tried to squirm myself up only for another shell to land and send me flying once again. I landed face first on the ground and felt something cut my face.

I quickly sat up to see a man get his body tossed like a rag doll with another explosion. He flew right over my head screaming as loud as he could. I felt someone grab my shirt and I looked up to see a soldier.

"Come on!" He shouted before a bullet ripped through his face.

I fell back to the ground and found myself screaming. I could hear whistles in the air and the bullets were so close to me. I looked around to see them hit so many soldiers. I wanted to yell to get down, or to hide, something, anything. But I could only scream watching the battle. I wasn't even sure where my rifle was, I lost it among the blasts. Another blast landed near me sending through the air once again.

I landed hard on the ground and felt someone fall on top of me. They rolled off me screaming about their arm or something. I wasn't sure. Although when I looked I didn't see an arm so I made sense. I looked around and I had no idea where I was. I saw people run around me and jump over me. I was just another body lying on the ground. And I was so lost, so utterly lost I had no idea what to do.

It was dark, almost like night. There so much smoke and dirt in the air you had to squint to see through it all. I looked to the sky hopping for the sun but it was completely blacked out. The dirt was covered with bodies and blood. I tried to crawl in some direction not sure where. I didn't care, I just wanted to go somewhere else than where I was.

I felt someone grab my uniform again and I didn't want to look up to see their face's blown off as well.

"You're a fuck head you know that Heartily!"

I was so overjoyed to hear Seifer's voice. He was virtually dragging me so I tried to get on my feet. I ended up doing a couched run as he dragged me in the direction of a large placement of boulders. He threw me behind them and then dove behind them as well.

He grabbed my face and brought it close to his.

"Heartily if you leave this fucking rock I will personally run you through with my gunblade. I swear to God don't you dare disobey me again."

I nodded dumbly as I watched him stand up and charge back into battle. I got to my knees and peered over the rock like the little pussy I was. I saw him charge right into the enemy soldiers and start going mad. He swung so viciously and yet so skillfully I could see why he considered himself the best. He ducked and dodged, bobbed and weaved, sliced and diced. He did absolutely everything, and it was fucking amazing.

At some point in these large battles, there is a spot in the middle of it all where the lines fall apart and everyone mixes. It then becomes every man just killing any enemy they see. That was what was going on now. That is how it usually happens. You are trained to stay in groups but everyone knows it doesn't happen. That's why they train you a little bit of breaking off on your own. Also this is why Gunbladers are so highly effective. Because they gain total advantage in a situation like this. And that is exactly what Seifer was doing.

"Balamb gunblader!" A Galbadian shouted pointing to the Balamb army that was trying to hold off our charge.

I looked to where he was pointing to see a man dressed in the green uniform slicing and dicing our men. He was shouting for Balamb support. Trying to get the men motivated and it was working. The Balamb army let out roars of battle. It was terrifying and it clearly shown on our side.

Then something happened that has always been written in history. In battle it is an unwritten rule that two gunbalders have to face off. If they don't, it's cowardly. Every true gunblade wielder knows this. For it is also the chance for the upper hand to switch since whole battles have been decided on a single gunblade wielder.

Seifer stopped his fighting and stood watching the Gunblader. Eventually the Balamb gunblader saw Seifer. They pointed their blades at each other singling each other out. Then they charged, as fast as they both could. The Balamb wielder held his gunblader high as they drew closer. Seifer held it low at his side, ready to uppercut.

When they were in striking distance the Balamb wielder brought his strongly down with two hands as expected. Seifer, however, did the unexpected. He didn't strike upward but spun around dodging and then switching hand styles to swing the blade downward. It was brilliant.

Seifer's blade sliced him down the back. The man fell to the ground and Seifer quickly rifled a couple shots into him so he wouldn't be rolling around in pain. And just like that it was over, the duel between the gunblade wielders. I've read that they can last almost an hour sometimes, and this was over in less than a minute. It was amazing. So impressive in fact that almost all the soldiers on both sides halted.

"Seif-fer! Seif-fer! Seif-fer!"

I recognized that voice. It was Zell. He started the cheer that soon all the Galbadian army joined in on. The voices fused together to create one giant booming noise. One large roar of how we were stronger than them. And that was the push that we needed to get things moving in our advantage.

I saw Seifer charge once again as his name was cheered. I caught a brief glance at Zell as he dashed close to Seifer with rifle in arms. Then I spotted our squad tank holding Selphie and Quistis. It zoomed forward pressing the Balamb army back.

I felt courage renew within me. Watching everyone charge and press forward. Seeing Galbadia making an advance. I couldn't just hide behind this rock. Seifer would have to kiss my ass later, I had to help someone.

I stood up and charge among my fellow soldiers. Many blasts were around me again but I pressed onward. I felt rocks hit my face but I kept going. I didn't even have a gun, but that wasn't my job. My job was to heal people and I was going to be at the front lines and heal them. Not waiting back where there is no more fighting.

"_Medic! Medic!" _

I got my wish. I looked for the call and saw one soldier on the ground with another one kneeling next to him. I ran over as fast as I could. I dropped to the ground.

"Where'd he get hit?" I questioned quickly while getting out my med-pack.

"The shoulder," the uninjured one told me.

The man was holding his shoulder and crying in pain. I moved his hand away to see a lot of blood leaking out. But he wasn't lost, he was definitely possible to save.

"Okay I got this get back to the fight," I told the one soldier.

He nodded, quickly stood up, and charged once again.

I got my tools out. I cut his clothes away a bit more to get better access. I dumped some powder GF on to help sanitize the wound. I got my forceps and dug into his shoulder. I had to see if it broke an artery or not.

"Oh God I'm gonna die," He cried.

"No you're not."

"There's so much blood!"

"Don't look," I said as I put my body on him and my elbow over his face. "Don't look alright, I'll fix ya up soon."

"Oh God!"

I worked my magic and I was able to stop all the main bleeding. I then found the bullet and pulled that out happy it was all in one piece. I felt a wide smile brush across my face when I did. I grabbed the large bandages we had in our packs and I placed it over the wound tightly. I checked to make sure it was secure and wasn't going to fall off.

"You're going to be okay," I told him and he laughed he was so happy. "Now get somewhere safe to heal up so you can get back in this war."

"Will do ma'am!" He yelled as someone helped him stand up and make their way back to our safe line.

I grabbed my shit and didn't bother strapping it all back up. I just carried it and headed back into the fray. I looked around and I saw people falling left and right. Most were dead in an instant or the ones living weren't on my side. As much as I wanted to help a dying person…I couldn't.

"Medic!"

My head whipped around to see a man lying on the ground with a giant wound in his stomach. There was a woman kneeling next to him shooting, trying to protect him. She would shout out medic when she could and soon I saw another soldier kneel down and try and help protect the wounded man.

I ran over to them and knelt down next to the body. "I'm here!"

"He took a shot right in the gut," The woman shouted.

I could see that, he was bleeding all over. I wasn't sure if he would make it but I wasn't going to wait and see. I ripped his shirt apart to see a bullet wound right in his stomach bleeding profusely. I had to stop the bleeding quickly. With my left hand and my teeth I ripped open a pack of powder GF and dumped it on his wound. I then stuck my fingers in his wound to try and stop it. I continuously dumped water on it to see what I was doing since there was so much blood.

I felt something splash my face and I saw the two soldiers in front of me go down. I saw a Balamb soldier take aim at me and I froze. Then a bullet zoomed past my ear – hissing as they do – and hit the man square between the eyes. I kept working on the man but looked around to see another two enemy soldiers coming at me.

Once again they both took a bullet right in the head and collapsed dead. And as I worked on the man there was like a magic bubble around me. Whoever came close to me would be instantly shot. That was great news to me but I was losing the soldier. He was fading away and I was still trying to stop the bleeding. I saw his head turn and eyes go off and I knew he was gone.

I cursed and sat there.

"Medic!"

I quickly got up before I was thinking and ran towards the call. When I got there another medic was already working on him. But soon after I heard another call. I ran to it and it was even closer to the front lines. So close I was just a few yards behind Seifer. Who was screaming and fighting like an expert. I saw Zell with pistol and knife in hand. He was going at it alright. It was unbelievable. The style he was using in this battle was crazy. Yet he managed to be incredibly destructive and effective with it.

This man had a bullet in the thigh. I dumped the GF on it and then removed the bullet. Luckily it missed the main artery, so I was able to patch it up real quick. I dragged the man away from the front and soon a couple more soldiers helped me. I left the injured man with them and went back to the front.

I saw someone else fall and the way he turned I knew it was in the shoulder. I ran over to him and started working on him as well. I don't know when it happened, but at some point I looked up and I was behind enemy lines. They managed to push Seifer and the front line back. I was now the furthest Galbadian forward and I wasn't even fighting.

"Watch out!" The soldier I was working on yelled and grabbed his gun with one hand. He shot down an oncoming Balamb trooper.

So now I worked on his shoulder while he tried as hard as he could to hold the Balamb army off. It didn't take long for him to run out of ammo. I grabbed the clip off his shirt and stuffed it in the gun for him. He began firing once again, but we wouldn't be able to last long.

Eventually a bullet found its way through and hit him square in the chest. His arm dropped and I knew he was dead and if not no way of saving anymore. I grabbed his rifle and rolled away knowing more bullets would follow the first. I stopped on my back and aimed my gun. I began shooting at anyone I could see. I think I only managed to actually hit one person. Shooting was never my forté.

I tried crawling on my back to get closer to our line but it wasn't working. Until Seifer shoved through everyone to get to me. He stood over me and pressed people back. Zell was soon at his side doing his own kickass moves. Zell let out a roar and everyone around followed it. They began pushing the Balamb army back once again.

As soon as I could I got back to healing people, making sure I knew my location at all times. I was always near the front but I didn't want to go on the other side again. And that's how it continued for another hour. Just slowly pushing them back and back. I just kept healing person after person. I couldn't get them all. I got most though. There was almost no break between people to heal. It was crazy.

Then after one person, I stood up and turned around to see the battle was over. There was no more firing. There were still screams of the injured and those crying over loss. And I stood there amidst a sea of dead bodies. Everywhere I looked there were dead soldiers of both armies lying on the ground.

I felt sadness. As I looked around everywhere, after what this battle did. I found tears coming to my eyes. Slowly they just started seeping out. I saw a man cry over what must've been his friend's body. And I worried…that might be me crying over someone. I felt an enormous urge to find my squad. To make sure they were all okay.

"Rinoa."

I turned around to see Seifer slowly walking towards me. He lost his trench coat and a simple plain white beater was what he wore under it. He had black pants on with a belt that held his ammo clips. Which answered the question I had earlier. His Gunblade was lofted over his shoulder as he causally strolled up to me.

"You okay?" He asked genuinely.

I nodded. "Yeah…you?"

"I'm fine," He dug the gunblade in the ground and held out his arms. I happily obliged to fall into them. When I did I felt more tears coming. Of sadness and happiness. I was sad for all the death but happy to be alive.

"I told you to stay behind the rock."

"I couldn't," I replied into his chest.

He chuckled, "Well you impressed me. I thought we were going to have to watch you the whole time. But then I saw you healing people left and right. Really impressive."

"Thanks." I told him and stepped back from the warm embrace.

"Now was it just me, or was Rinoa behind enemy lines healing someone." I looked past Seifer to see Zell standing there rubbing his neck. He was actually completely shirtless, must've happened at some point.

I ran over to him and gave him a hug as well ignoring how sweaty he was.

"Really though Rinoa, stay on our side." Zell joked.

"I'll try."

"I thought she was a goner at one point." I turned to see Irvine walking up with a large rifle on his shoulder.

My mouth opened wide in realization. "That was you when all those people were shot around me."

He tipped his head. "Don't mention it."

"Rinoa!"

I looked to see Selphie and Quistis hurrying over to our group. Selphie jumped on me giving me the biggest hug yet.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"Same here," I laughed.

"How'd she do?" Quistis asked Seifer.

"Great," He smirked. "She was saving people left and right."

A beautiful smile graced Quistis face hearing that. "Nicely done Rinoa."

"Okay enough praise for me. What about you guys?" I looked around at the squad. "Seifer, you are unbelievable. I figured you were good but nowhere near that good. And Irvine was shooting over my shoulder from hundreds of yards away. That was just as impressive. Zell was fighting with a fucking knife and handgun. What the hell that's awesome."

I turned to Quistis and Selphie. "Sorry I didn't see you guys but I'm sure you did amazing."

"Average," Quistis replied.

"Better," Zell answered. "They did the final ambush to get the troops running for the hills. It was great."

"Nothing to it," Selphie smiled.

"Well I'm just happy you guys are alright," I told them seriously.

"We've been through worse," Zell laughed. "We're just happy you made it out."

"Yeah but I think you should clean yourself up," Seifer suggested nodding towards me.

For the first time I looked at myself and I was absolutely covered in blood. My arms were completely red with no gap of other color. My sleeves were extremely heavy from the thick liquid. It was a disgusting feeling, even in the hospital I've never gotten this much blood on me. I was more agape when I looked at my hair that untied itself in battle. The ends of my hair were spotted with blood. My entire uniform had it all over me.

"Oh this is disgusting," I whined. "How's my face."

"Covered in blood," Irvine answered.

"Eww." The feeling of someone else's blood on your face was not a welcoming one.

"Wait a second," Selphie stepped up closer to me. "I think you actually have a cut on your face."

This caused everyone in the group to step as close as possible.

"Yeah I think she has one above her eye." Seifer said.

"And one on her cheek." Zell added.

"Well I can't feel them so it's not a problem." I stepped back.

"You should still get it checked out," Quistis suggested.

I shook my head. "Quistis look around." I gestured to all the bodies on the ground. "Why would I care that I have a cut on my face."

Quistis smiled understandingly.

"I don't know about you guys," I put my hands on my hips looking over the battlefield. "But I'm gonna try and help them move the bodies. Also if someone is left alive, I want to help them."

"That's so sweet," Selphie put her hand on my shoulder. "I'm gonna help to. All I ever do is ride in that tank. I want to do more than just kill."

"Thanks Selphie."

"Well I'm not," Irvine said before waling away.

"I'll help," Zell told us glaring at Irvine's back.

"I would, I really would. But I got reports and stuff." Quistis smiled apologetically.

"Don't worry about it." I turned to Seifer. "How 'bout you?"

"A light in the darkness, a flower among weeds, an oasis in the desert, and a medic on a battlefield. All things that go together and yet are complete opposites."

"That's beautiful Seifer," I grumbled. "Now are you going to help or not?"

"Hell no," He turned and followed after Irvine. "I'm a dog in this war. And dogs don't clean up after their mess."

I watched as Seifer, Irvine, and Quistis all started heading back to our tank. It sat there sticking out compared to all the blue around it. But for the actual background, it blended in. I remember as soon as the dust was kicked up it disappeared. And with the sun blocked out it did hide a lot better than the blue that the other tanks are.

Our tank was definitely different…besides the color. I asked Selphie about it and apparently it has the ability to move much faster than the average tank, while maintaining a strong firepower. Most quick tanks are basically armored jeeps. This still held the look of a regular tank, but it could go almost as fast as a jeep. Up to about fifty miles per hour. It supposedly is one of a kind and was made to dodge around in battle. While still pose a heavy threat to the enemy.

Of course Selphie wouldn't be the person to let it be referred to as Squad 24's tank. She named it Ventus Secundus. A Favorable Wind I believe it translates to. Although for short they just call it Ventus for wind. Which makes sense since it can move like the wind in battle. Also it makes it a lot more homey since it just isn't a number.

They barely got ten yards before a very young solider ran up and stood before us.

"Squad 24?"

"Um Quistis!" Selphie called out.

The three of them walked back over to us and the young soldier.

"Squad 24?" He asked again.

"That's us." Quistis answered.

"New orders from Command."

"Go on," Quistis narrowed her eyes not sure what to expect.

"The resistance leader, Squall Leonhart, has been spotted at the _Alcauld Plains south of our current location. You have been ordered to leave immediately."_

"As expected we don't get a single break," Seifer exclaimed.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm just the messenger." The boy looked rather scared of Seifer.

"We understand," Quistis eyed Seifer angrily. "We'll leave as soon as we resupply. Our tank is low on shells as well as our other weapons."

"And I need more supplies," I added.

The boy shook his head. "They told me you are to leave right now, and you can resupply down there when you arrive."

"Watch it boy," Seifer growled.

"Seifer." Quistis warned.

"They don't want him changing locations on us again," Selphie said.

"He moves fast," Irvine agreed. "By the time we get there he might be gone again."

"But we'll be closer," Zell countered. "Even if he does leave we can pick up his trail from there."

"So are we moving out?" I turned to everyone.

Quistis looked at Seifer for a moment and he nodded. "Yes I believe we are. We shouldn't run into any trouble on the way down so we should be good with the supplies we currently have. Lets get on Ventus and begin traveling. It should take a good few hours."

"Alright," Selphie climbed aboard the tank. "I'll drive."

"Like anyone else would," Zell mumbled as he got on after.

Selphie, Zell and Quistis went into the tank. Seifer found a spot right near the open hatch on the top turret and sat down. Irvine said down hanging his legs off the back. He rested his long sniper rifle against his shoulder. I sat near Seifer but on a lower level resting my back against the turret. The tank was quite big. His feet dangled next to me as I rested my back against the cool metal.

"I really want to get this blood off me," I spoke out loud.

Seifer chuckled, "There is a lake on the way I believe. We'll probably stop there and rest for a bit."

I tilted my head back to look up at him. "I thought we had to hurry to get there before he runs away."

Seifer laid back and put his hands behind his head. So all I could see of him now was his legs next to me. "Don't worry, Squally isn't going anywhere. Just sit back and enjoy the ride."

"How am I supposed to do that covered in blood," I complained.

"You're a medic, get use to it."

I figured that was his ending point in the conversation. So I stretched my feet out and sat back watching everything. We drove back behind our lines. Then we started heading south, towards the coast. I could see the battlefield still smoking and lined with bodies. Men were currently carrying them off and going around to check to see if people were even still alive. Something I wanted to help with. but as we kept moving we found a forest path and soon the trees blocked all the death.

I found the bumpy ride almost comforting. All the scenery as well. The further we got away from any battles the prettier everything got. I could see why this used to be a high vocation spot in past years. But now I could only think of it as a place of war. It was an island of death and carnage. I just witnessed it in full too.

* * *

**Squall's POV**

"Commander sir!"

"Yes?"

"The center defensive point has been breached. The main army has fallen back. We should too or we might be surrounded."

I turned around in my chair to face the reporting boy. Most likely only sixteen years old, too young to be in such a war. "How did the battle go? From the set up it should've been a major blow to Galbadia."

"Things were going well at first. They say they took out a large first regiment. They knew holding the position looked grim but they also hoped a large enough blow to their army would help. However then the second regiment was sent in and things went downhill."

I raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"They say there was a gunblade master. He took down Will in one move."

I rested my chin on my hand in thought. "Will was quite a skilled fighter. To hear him go down that fast is a shock. What did the Gunblader look like? Do you know?"

"Gray trench coat is all I heard." The boy looked nervous. "Commander, they say he can rival you."

A small smile slipped through my lips. "A gray trench coat huh? Sounds like a specialist."

"I believe so Commander."

"You know something else?" I questioned.

"They say there was a red tank as well. Said to move like the wind in battle. Fast and powerful with the color of blood. It is already being referred to as the Demon Tank." The boy shifted uncomfortable on his feet. "One man from the hills saw The Galbadian Gunblader ride off on it. We believe it is a highly skilled squad that was newly brought into the war. It could cause serious problems."

"Interesting, a red tank."

"What do you order us to do?" The boy asked.

"Well we are going to hold our position. We are the only thing from stopping them coming in from the sea. Until the Balamb army can hold this ground for us we aren't leaving."

"It might be suicide Commander?"

I turned back around to my maps I was studying chuckling as I did. "We're in war soldier. We're all suicidal. Now go about your business."

"Yes Commander." I heard the boy leave through the tent flap.

I drew a line on my map organizing myself. I knew the battle was coming and I was going to prepare so we would win. A few traps before hand and we have the high ground with the forest. They may have numbers but I have couple tricks up my leaves.

I felt a smile grace my lips as I thought of the upcoming battle.

"It's about time Seifer. I wondered when you'd come."

* * *

**Oh Squall and Seifer know each other? Okay honestly who didn't see that coming. Anyways I gotta really thank my beta Fallout1990 for this one. There was so many mistakes and parts I just had to completely rewrite. So big thanks to him and how about a little reward for hard work. A simple review would do. **


	4. Cannon Ball

**God's Forsaken Land**_  
Cannon Ball!_  
By Freyjadour

**Rinoa's POV**

"Cannon ball!" The petite brunette yelled before disappearing beneath the surface of the water, making a surprisingly abnormal splash for her size.

Under Quistis direct orders – heavily influenced by Seifer – we decided to take a small break. I wasn't complaining in the least seeing how I still had blood all over me. We pulled off the dirt road which apparently was a repeating factor throughout Balamb. Their main roads were paved and a town would take it under their own authority to lay bricks in the street or whatever they decided, but the paths connecting the smaller towns or parks were all dirt. After going for about another half an hour through what I thought was a thick forest but according to Seifer was apparently nothing, we came to a small pool of water.

I call it a pool because I'm not too sure what a proper term would be. It isn't big enough to be considered a lake by any means. However it is quite serene, with a fifteen foot (five meters) waterfall leading into it and a small stream leading out which makes it hard to call it a pond. Since when I think of a pond I think murky green still water. So I rest on the word pool because that's the only think to describe it.

The small waterfall kept the water moving to keep it clean looking so I wasn't afraid to get in. There was one large rock in the middle which Selphie was continually jumping off performing numerous moves with the latest the 'cannon ball'. I was planning on washing myself under the waterfall.

Selphie surfaced and instantly climbed back onto the rock only to come face-to-face with Zell. Who knows when he got onto the rock, but he was and standing tall with hands on his hips. His hair was – for the first time I've ever seen – hanging down around his head and not spiked up. I was wondering if it ever got flat. Selphie and Zell were both in their underwear, Zell boxers and Selphie bra and panties. Of course we didn't pack swimsuits, this wasn't supposed to be a vacation but it sure looked like it right now.

I began to strip while watching the two. Selphie's first thoughts on Zell being on _her_ rock, as she deemed it, was he should be pushed off. Thus began the shoving match between the two on the rock in the middle of this pool. I chuckled to myself heading over to the water fall to clean myself up. I stepped on the rocks that the water pounded on and couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my lips when the water first hit me. It was freezing cold, so cold I backed away from the water and looked at everyone amazed they didn't seem to mind.

Well Irvine sat under a tree with his hat tipped down over his eyes being his usual loner self. Seifer was starting to strip down himself…something that excited me to be honest and Quistis just sat on Ventus going over a map on the Alcaud Plains for the next battle which, unbelievably, we would be fighting in later today. I thought about that for a moment. We just came from an extremely gruesome battle, that dead bodies are more than likely still covering the ground. Yet here we are swimming and laughing…it didn't seem right.

"Hey Rinoa."

"Yeah Seifer," I replied.

"Join me at the top when you're done cleaning yourself up," He then walked up a steep hill, practically on all fours, to get to the top of the waterfall.

That was strange of him to do that. I forced myself back under the water ignoring the temperature just wanting to get to the top. I used my nails to help flake off the dried blood on my hands. It took a while but I got it off and was back to my pasty self. I dumped my head into the down pouring water and put my hair in front of my face. I searched for some of my blood tainted hair and when I found it I tried my best to get it out. I scrubbed it hard but finally I was satisfied.

I quickly made my way up the side hill that Seifer went up. I came to the top of the waterfall and it was just more forest with a small river running through it which lead to the waterfall. The river ran straight except for a small side pool which almost looked like someone just stuck it onto the river. The water in the side pool swirled a little due to its shape but the water was much calmer there. That is where Seifer was sitting. In the side pool with his arms spread wide on the rocks surrounding it.

He smiled at me and I found myself walking over to him. I stepped into the small river and the water went up to my waist. I felt its small tug that was trying to pull me over to the waterfall. It felt like it was almost alive and it reminded me that nature was alive in a sense. That's when I froze and looked all around me just taking the forest in. If I listened I could hear the birds chirping and see a woodland critter scamper across a tree. It was almost memorizing in a way. This place wasn't touched by man yet, totally frozen in time except for our presence now.

"Something wrong?"

I looked back at Seifer and smiled shaking my head. "Just got caught up in the beauty."

I walked over to him and boldly sat on his lap. I didn't even think about it, I just did it. He obviously didn't seem to mind as I felt a hand wrap around me and rest on my leg. I leaned against his chest and found myself very peaceful. It was almost instant that my eyes closed and I let out a relaxing breath.

"Don't you have a boy friend?" Seifer asked.

"Yeah," I answered honestly. "And I know it's only been a couple weeks but it just seems so long ago. Almost everything does, even today's battle. How can I already be forgetting about it? And is it right to be relaxing like this?"

"It's fine to relax like this," Seifer answered seriously which surprised me. "A major problem with war is the psychological effect it has on everyone who fights in it. Soon you'll be wishing to be able to relax like this. Not only that but Rinoa we are about to fight in another battle, we need a break. Could you imagine going from that gruesome battle to a long tank ride to another battle? Our minds would be plagued with so many problems it would tear us apart."

"I guess that makes sense," I mumbled finding myself getting rather sleepy. "But I don't feel right doing this when we are in a war. It's why I came here in the first place, I was sick of seeing people back in Deling acting like there wasn't even a war going on."

"Funny," Seifer snorted, "People try and forget a war's going on here."

There was a moment of silence between us that was filled with the tugging water and Zell's screams of failure at King of the Rock against Selphie. It made me smile.

"I didn't know Zell was playful."

I heard Seifer grunt and his body jerked causing me to giggle. "He's playful alright."

"Well home come only now," I pressed.

"It's…hard to explain."

My eyes opened and I leaned away from him to look at his face. "That doesn't sound good. It wasn't really a complex question."

Seifer pinched the bridge of his nose in what appeared to be aggravated thought. "Everyone's…kinda been acting different, aside from me of course, I'm always the same."He smirked after but it didn't have its strengthening affect.

"Whaddyamean?" I asked worriedly.

"Look don't worry," He attempted to reassure me, "It's hard to explain now give it a little more time."

I narrowed me eyes, "Fine." I settled myself back down against him. "Hey how'd you know about this place anyways?"

"Well Quistis found it on a map and we just decided to check it out."

"Liar," I huffed, "You knew about it back at the battlefield and you knew this exact spot on top."

He sat up straighter and leaned forward to look at my face. "Why are you so paranoid? Quistis saw it on a map before we even came to Balamb for your information. So I knew about it a while ago and who doesn't go to the top of a waterfall when they can. I came out to check it out and saw this cool little spot away from the two losers playing on a rock."

"Fine I'm sorry," I apologized. Thinking about it I was being a little accusatory.

"Why don't you tell me why you're sitting on my lap while you have a boyfriend," Seifer's inquired.

"I…don't know," I sighed in defeat. "I like Trent and everything but now he just doesn't seem worth it."

"You sure you aren't just saying that since it's been a couple weeks since you got laid."

I grumbled because he was half right in a way. "That's not the only reason."

Seifer chuckled, "He relax, I ain't judging."

"Well hold a little more respect to me than simply not being getting any to start hitting on another guy."

"Oh yeah that makes you seem real lady like."

"Shut it."

Seifer held up his hands, "Fine, fine, I won't pry. You're lays are you're lays."

I groaned "It _was_ relaxing here."

"Well before it gets too relaxing again I gotta talk to you about something." He told me solemnly.

I looked up at him wondering why his demeanor just became serious.

"We want…we want you to sit out this battle."

"What!" I exclaimed standing up and facing him.

"Look it isn't that big of a deal," Seifer tried to explain.

"Yes it is!" I yelled. "When was this decided? I was on the tank with you…when was there time to discuss this!?"

"It wasn't much to discus," He told me standing up himself.

"The hell it was!"

"Look Rinoa today was your first battle and we think you shouldn't go into another one right away."

"Why the fuck not!?"

"You almost just fell asleep right here!" He argued, "You are in no stature to fight in another battle. That's how you get yourself killed."

"This isn't fair!" I screamed. "Everyone else is going to fight and this battle Leonhart will be there. That's our mission!"

"No!" Seifer shouted. "That's _our _mission! You were added in as a second draft. You are not needed and will follow our fucking commands!"

"Fuck you!" I flicked him off maturely and made my way back down the hill.

Everyone was staring at me, except Irvine who seemed to be asleep, so I figured they heard us arguing. I marched right up to Quistis and voiced my complaint in a respectful soldier fashion.

"The fuck is wrong with you, why am I not fucking fighting!?"

Quistis leaned to the side and looked at Seifer behind me. "I told you to tell her gently."

"I did," He shrugged, "She really wants to fight."

"Damn right I do," I insisted.

Quistis sighed, "Look Rinoa, please there will be other fights,we are worried that you are jumping into things too fast. The last thing we need is for you to get yourself killed. There will be plenty of battles for you to fight in all we ask is this one time not to fight. You have to see it's for your own safety."

I let clenched my fists for a moment controlling my anger before releasing it. "This isn't going to be a regular thing where you prevent me from fighting, is it?"

Quistis quickly shook her head. "No, not at all. Really Rinoa we are only asking you this once because this is the second one today and one less medic won't make a difference."

"But this is the big important mission," I whined.

Quistis smiled like a mother finding a child's antics funny. "Rinoa you aren't going to kill or capture Squall are you? You will be off on your own helping people so this battle is all the same too you."

"This blows," I sulked over to get my clothes.

"We're sorry Rin," Selphie added her say. "You see we can't exactly keep one eye on you if we are worried about Leonhart."

"I guess," I hated that they wanted to keep an eye on me but I understood I was still a newbie to war and they weren't.

"Yeah and you know, it's the resistance too," Zell told me like it meant something.

"So?"

"The resistance is said to be tougher than the regular army," Seifer explained.

"How?"That didn't seem right.

"Well they aren't always tougher if you have the right weapons," Quistis helped convince me. "For example if you march in with tanks and heavy artillery they'll be easy. But when the main forcesare both soldiers they don't stay in lines, or follow military protocol. They will shoot and run, or throw rocks from trees. They are tougher to fight because they are unpredictable. "

"Also they don't always follow what we may call _the code of honor_." Selphie added. "They will interfere with a gunblade duel if they can."

"Wow that sounds cheap although it does make them seem tougher that the regular army in a way." I agreed.

"Yeah but luckily they are so few now," Zell said putting his own clothes on. "There are reports that this is the last force all down at the Alcaud Plains, which almost guarantees us that Leonhart will be there."

"So you guys think this battle will be the one to take down Leonhart?" I asked looking around at all of them. Irvine seemed to wake up from the commotion and meandered over to us.

"Absolutely," Quistis was the first to answer.

"Well even if I'm not partaking in it…can I still know the plan?"

Quistis smiled, "Certainly, in fact no one knows it yet so we might as well go over it now."

"We're already running late," Selphie responded, "We might wanna take this on the road."

Quistis nodded. "Alright, Squad 24, load up."

Everyone grabbed their things and hopped back on the tank. Selphie plunged into it first obviously needing to get to the seat. Everyone followed in after and I was the last in. It was actually kind of roomy…well it would be if five other people weren't in here besides me. The tank was bigger than other ones I've been in. It basically had two levels which was strange as well. The lower level was where Selphie's driving seat and wheel were. Then there was a big step up to the rest of the tank where we all were now sitting. There was an elevated chair that Quistis would sit in during battle to command and control the main cannon.

Selphie started up the tank and it roared to life and started rumbling. She turned it around and proceeded to head out of the forest away from the serene little pool and waterfall. I wasn't quite use to the rumbling of being in or on a tank. But I figured the only way to get use to it was to have it happen.

Quistis pulled out a map and laid it on the deck of the tank. We all crowed it except Selphie who concentrated on driving.

"This operation shall be further referred to as Lion Tamer."Quistis told us all looking around to see us all nod before continuing. "Selphie I will direct when the time comes but still listen to the plan."

"Will do," Selphie cheered from the front.

Quistis took a pencil and circled a point on the map. "The resistance has been stopping any more advances on the south side of Balamb. This is a scout tower that has been built due to the halt in advances. Irvine you will be perched on this tower and it should give you a great view of the battle field."

"Is there more than one level in the tower?" Irvine asked.

Quistis eyes rolled around thinking. "I think…there might be."

"Alright 'cause the top is a little higher than I'd wanna be," He explained.

"Do what works for you," Quistis told him before moving on. "The rest of us will proceed to partake in this battle but do not get caught up in it. It is necessary for you to pay attention to our commands so when Leonhart is spotted we can act."

"Wait," I interrupted, "I know I'm not in this, but how can they listen to your commands?"

"We all have headpieces to communicate," Zell answered like it was obvious.

"Since when?" I didn't know this, that would be so cool.

"Always," Quistis responded, "But it's hard to concentrate with people bantering in your ear so you didn't get one yet. We have to break you into it."

"Agh you guys have all the fun," I huffed.

"Sure do," Seifer smirked just to make sure my angers raised a bit more.

"Anyways," Quistis glared at the blonde. "We will make our way to this point here." Quistis drew another circle on the map. "This is a small hill that will provide a clear shot for Irvine. To get that shot Seifer will challenge Leonhart to a gunblade duel. You must have this duel on top of this hill to give Irvine a clear shot."

"That seems cheap," I stated. They were going to shoot him doing a duel…that's dirty.

"This is war," Quistis stressed. "There isn't a _cheap_. Zell you provide back up to Seifer, I doubt he'll need it but if people try to interfere then you stop them. If Leonhart tries to run you block him and god forbid, if Seifer looks to be in trouble you go in and help him."

"Oh your encouragement is too much, I can't take it." Seifer held a hand to his heart.

"I'm covering every possible outcome so yes incase if you lose Seifer, I know that's hard for you to believe."

"Lose…lose…loser…I'm not too sure what that means but I think of Zell when I hear it."

"Shut up Seifer!" Zell exclaimed.

"Back to the briefing," Quistis demanded pulling all of our attentions back. "Selphie and I will be watching and after Irvine puts a bullet into him –dead or not – we will ride in and Seifer you throw the body onto the tank. We then leave back to our side. If he's alive, great. If he's dead…well we have his body and that's a psychological advantage over the resistance."

"So…do we want him alive or dead?" I finally asked still not positive.

"Alive would be best," Quistis said sitting back. "But we know that might not happen,we have orders to kill him if we deem necessary."

"So what do we do when we capture him?"

"We tie him up, stuff him in this tank and head right back to Galbadia so quickly no one has a chance to even attempt a rescue." Seifer answered me before Quistis could.

Quistis gave him a little look but seemed to swallow down whatever she was going to remark. It seemed the discussion of the plan was done for Irvine opened the hatch back up and climbed through. Zell followed after him and I decided I liked riding outside better than inside so I went as well. I perched myself in the front next to one of Selphie's viewing slots. I peeked inside and saw Seifer and Quistis in a deep quite discussion. I could only believe it was about him kind of cutting her off. I glanced at Selphie to see her stick her tongue out at me. I returned the favor before smiling and turning back to gazing at the passing scenery.

I really started to notice that Seifer was almost as much as a leader as Quistis. It wasn't too strange since there always seemed to be at least one strong soldier that held as much respect, if not more than, the actual person in charge. That seemed to be what was going on in this squad and I wondered if things ever got in a real cluster fuck would they follow Quistis or Seifer. Quistis was qualified enough for sure, there wasn't any question in that. She carried meetings with a professionalism that demanded her rank but she always had time to think about it. Seifer isn't the one in the tank,he's at the front and is making the split second decisions to save everyone. Then again I just learned they have ear-pierces to communicate so maybe Seifer asks Quistis what to do and follows her command.

I shook my head disagreeing with my own conversation. I can't see Seifer asking what to do in the middle of battle. He is the kind that doesn't think before acting and that is what saves you in a battle where there isn't time to think. It wouldn't be possible to relay commands back and forth to discuss the best course of action.

I shut my eyes thinking about how amazing Seifer was in the last battle. Truly the best fighter I've ever seen and I mean that. I think he's better than Leonhart and I know it will be a close duel between them but he'll be victorious. Then again there might not even be a real duel if Irvine takes him out, something I still find cheap. It is the best course of action and I guess with such high stakes they aren't willing to risk playing by the rules. A real shame 'cause I know Seifer could beat him.

Another interesting thought was how skilled each individual on the team was. I get Seifer's obvious skill,it would be amazing if there was a person who didn't. Zell was pretty remarkable from what I saw and that wasn't even his specialty so I can't wait 'till I see that as well. Irvine is undoubtedly good if he was able to cover me in a battle like that. For Selphie, I didn't notice anything extraordinary out of her tank driving but then again driving a tank is not a simple task in any means. Quistis seems to be a strong leader from what I've seen. I've heard of worse commanders that are afraid to go into battle and simply punish their squad for the littlest of reason. Quistis seemed to have a good relationship among the group.

I found myself beginning to fall asleep again. I guess I must really be tired from the first battle and just refuse to admit it. All this thinking doesn't help, whenever I think I tend to fall asleep. One can't help but think when they are just sitting by themselves. I didn't fight it,I just let it slowly take over me.

I always loved how when you fall asleep the noises around you muffle out. Almost everything in a way becomes a lullaby. The rumbling of the tank on the dirt path was a dull roar in the background followed by any metallic sounds the tank turret caused. A war machine was now putting me a sleep, something I'm sure no one ever would expect. But it was peaceful in a strange way and even if others would find this a strange thought: I finally felt myself relax now that I was in war.

"Wake up." My eyes peeked open to see Seifer leaning over me. He smirked like he usually does. "I knew you were tired, you slept the whole way here."

Like an old cliché I rubbed my eyes sitting up. I looked around to see us stopped at what appears to be a base. Everyone was running around in a hurry, gathering supplies and shouting orders. I lifted myself up to peer over the turret I was leaning against. I saw a big open plain that lead all the way down to the sea which was still miles away but the space was so open I could see it from where we were. Then I saw that right to our left was some tall jagged cliffs that lined the plains almost down as far as I could see. Behind us there was a forest and behind the Balamb resistance – that was currently gathering in lines – was another forest.

"This is a weird spot for a base," I remarked sliding off Ventus.

"The cliffs aren't ideal I gotta say but they prevent a big strike from the north and since you can see all the way to the sea south from here there isn't a surprise attack from that side either. They keep scouts on top of the cliff to send message if they see any movement so it isn't all bad. But more importantly the battle is about to start."

My eyes widened, "What? Right now."

"Well the little stop we took put us behind schedule so we just arrive before the battle. That's why everyone is gone about their business."

"So what am I supposed to do when you guys are fighting," I sighed defeated.

Seifer jerked is thumb over his shoulder. "There is a first aid station at this base. I'm sure they'll need some extra help once the battle gets going."

"But I'm a field medic," I whined. It wasn't said out loud but field medics are considered the more elite in the medical department in war. A doctor would work the first aid tent and he would have no worries besides healing people. Medics had to worry about getting their head blown off while they saved someone. I was much more proud to do that than just follow some doctor's orders.

"Don't worry," Seifer calmed me, "we reported that you were from an elite squad and have the same authority as any doctor. So you will have your own staff to give orders."

My eyes lit up, "Oh that's kinda cool."

Seifer chuckled, "Just get in there and we'll meet up after the battle."

"All ready!" Selphie shouted from nowhere climbing onto the tank. She gave me a wink before diving inside Ventus.

"Let's get moving people!" Quistis shouted also walking up almost magically appearing from behind a group of soldiers that were quickly packing ammo.

"I'm game," Zell was stretching his arms pulling them across his chest and he hoped on the tank as well.

Seifer jumped on as well and looked at me. He gave me a smile that I wasn't sure what to call it exactly. It was almost…sad in a way. Did he really not enjoy going into battle and fighting? I know earlier he was saying how terrible war. I couldn't imagine hating to fight before every battle especially when everyone relied on me.

Ventus roared to life and began pulling out towards the gathering armies. Zell gave me a last salute that was quite serious surprisingly. Seifer, after staring at me for a long time, turned around and faced the way the tank was heading. I watched them for a while before turning and heading towards the first aid tent.

It didn't take me too long to find. There was a big red cross on the tent to show which one it was. I stepped in and saw a bunch of people dressed in white look at me.

"Are you Rinoa Heartily from Squad 24?" An older man asked me.

I nodded, "I am."

"Great, I'm doctor Welkins." He held out his hand and I took it firmly. "Jackie, Katie, and Teddy will be your assistants."

Three teens walked over to me, two girls and one boy. I was surprised by their age and that they were here but I wasn't much older than them after all.

"Are you really a field medic," Teddy asked me. "That's really cool."

I smiled, "Glad you think so. Now I know I'm not much older than you but if you listen to me we'll be able to save many lives."

They all nodded strongly. "Yes ma'am."

I smiled at them all. Hey maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. It's almost like I have my own little squad. In a minute I'll see how well they handle pressure. For all I know they've been here since the beginning of the war and have more experience than me.

Explosions could be heard in the distance and I knew the battle began. Everyone in the aid station looked clam and then I remembered they have been in this spot for a while. They have probably gone through many battles and knew what the exact routine would be. I would watch, learn, and ask if I had too. I wasn't cocky enough to assume I was better than them since I was a field medic.

Jackie made a strange noise that passed as a whine and a groan. I turned to her and she looked nervous.

"It's her first time ma'am." Katie explained.

For the first time I was the one in the position to try and raise a person's morale. I smiled softly. "First of all, call me Rinoa, I don't like being called ma'am just makes me old and I don't need that. Especially around you guys who make me that much older."

They all laughed a little bit which made me believe I was doing something right. I put my hand on Jackie's shoulder. "Don't worry. If you do exactly as I say and follow your training then you'll be absolutely fine."

She nodded seeming slightly better. That was all I could do for now especially since the first person was already brought in. I took a deep breath preparing myself for the long battle that was about to take place. I could only imagine who exciting this place was about to become…

After thirty minutes I realized how wrong I was. There wasn't a storm of injured people thrown into this tent. It was a random stream of people who were barely hurt. I didn't realize before but all serious patients died before they could get back to base. If they weren't serious a medic would patch them up and they'd go back to battle. So we go the middle ground where it was a half healed person that was in no danger of dying. It took all the emergency out of it to the point where I didn't even do anything personally.

Katie was the most experienced of the three and was able to handle most operations – if they could even be called operations – by herself. She was obviously the leader of the three and would give orders. Not in a rude way to me but just helping them out as friends. Jackie seemed to be doing just fine and was handling herself like a pro.

The three were currently helping a man that took a bullet in the hand and another who took one in the foot. Once again, nothing serious so I didn't need to do anything. In fact…I didn't need to really be here.

"Hey you guys think you got this covered?" I spontaneously asked.

All three stopped and looked at me surprised.

"Where would you be going?" Teddy asked.

"Well my squads fighting and I wanna just check up on them," I answered hoping it would make sense.

"Not that I don't get you," Katie started. "But how are you going to check up on them?"

I nodded my head in the direction of the watch tower. "A sniper on my squad is in the tower. They have ear-pieces in too so if he can tell me how they're doing. I won't be gone long really."

"Okay," Katie answered for the three. "I think we can handle it here and if we really need help there's the doc to help."

"Right," I completely forgot about him. "Alright I'll be back in ten."

I quickly exited the tent hoping on one else would see 'cause I was definitely breaking rules. Disobeying my squad commander as well as leaving three assistant medics to fend for themselves.

I knew they'd be fine and I was dying to know how everyone was doing. I climbed the tower as quick as I could. It was just like the one I saw in the video Leonhart climbed. I imagined doing what he did when he climbed this tower. I didn't know how one could do such things. The agility and balance he had is beyond impressive. Hell I was getting slightly tired just from the long ladder.

I got the first deck and headed around the bend where the stairs would begin. I turned the corner and was surprised to find Irvine there right at my feet. I thought he would've been higher up but here he was lying down right in front of the stairs.

"Damn it! I told them no one up or down!" He shouted and took his eye off the scope. I was standing in front of him now and apparently he couldn't see. He looked up and he was surprised that it was me. . "Rinoa…? What are you doing here?"

"Um well…uh I thought...." God I was stumbling over my words. I took a second to gather myself. "I wanted to know how everyone was doing."

He growled, "Everyone's fine, go back to the first aid tent."

"Well how is the mission going?" I pressed.

"God," He groaned, "There isn't time to have a conversation. You're disobeying orders."

"You're an asshole," I exclaimed, "Just tell me how everything's going."

"It hasn't started yet," He spat out bitterly. "We have spotted Leonhart and are working on getting him to the designated hill."

I looked over the battle field. Something wrenched in my gut, I wasn't sure what exactly. Maybe the horrific site of what a battlefield looks like. The smoke from the battle once again began to block out the sunlight, even though the sun was setting as well. So there was even less light than normal. I could make out some people and follow them for awhile seeing what they were doing in this fight. I also could look at it in a whole and could watch as the formations of the two armies maneuvered around each other.

I finally spotted the hill that they were talking about earlier. It was right where Quistis said, and it would provide the perfect shot for Irvine.

"Okay…I'm ready," Irvine spoke quietly into the ear-piece. He readjusted himself and I could tell he was getting ready to take his shot.

I looked back at the hill and I opened my mouth wide in realization that I could recognize Seifer standing on the hill. He was a little gray man with a shimmering blade. I felt my blood crawl within me when someone ran up the hill and clashed swords against him. They began dancing with steel and my skin tightened. This was it, he was fighting Leonhart. I couldn't imagine what it must've been like. I was feeling it this far away and he was actually fighting him.

"Rinoa it's time you went back to helping the injured," Irvine reminded me.

I couldn't though; I was too drawn into the battle that was unfolding. I could see Zell running around at the bottom of the hill doing whatever he could to keep people away. Like they said the resistance doesn't hold all honor like the army does. Then again it made sense because they had nothing to lose if they were considered dishonorable. They were a resistance after all. However, Zell was doing massive work keeping them at bay and way from the battle.

"Rinoa come on!" He yelled.

I didn't even answer. This was so intense and I was watching it from so far way. I wish I was up there right with them watching it from feet away. Seifer was fighting the one person who might be considered equal in skill to him. How was I supposed togo back to a tent with people injured with hand and foot wounds? There was no way I was leaving, I'll take the punishment.

"Damn it…" I heard Irvine whisper.

Then there was an enormous booming sound that exploded next to me. I jumped in terror at the noise. My head snapped towards him but he was peering hard through his scope to see if he hit. I whipped my head back around to the duel and saw them both standing there looking confused.

"I missed!" Irvine yelled into the ear-piece. "The lion is loose!"

I felt panic rise within me. Things were going wrong and I didn't know what they were now going to do. I saw as Leonhart turned tail and ran. Seifer instantly chased after him as well as Zell. This was bad…really bad.

"…Okay…you sure?" Irvine quickly stood up. He pushed past me and without looking back he yelled at me. "Get back to the tent we'll meet up with you there."

What? Their backup plan was to have Irvine charge in to try and get another shot. That seemed idiotic, there must be a better plan than that. Looking down over the railing I could see Irvine charging full speed into the battle. One hand holding his long rifle and the other holding his hat on. His brown duster was blowing in his wake.

I felt myself quickly shifting on my feet. I started bobbing up and down feeling my adrenalin going. How the hell was I supposed to go back to the tent with those kids? They would be fine without me there. My team needed me.

"Fuck it I'll deal with the consequences later."

I raced back down the ladder and chases after Irvine. He wasn't particularly hard to spot so I could chase after him easy enough. That and I realized I might've actually been faster than him since I was gaining. He must've been running his full speed, right? Why would he keep his pace if the plan went wrong?

I got my answer when I saw Ventus shoot out of the smoke like a wild boar. I was horrified when I saw it run over someone on our side. What the hell was Selphie doing? Was getting Leonhart worth slaying our own men. Maybe she just didn't see him, maybe I gave her too much credit and she was inexperienced after all.

Whatever the reason she slowed down next to Irvine who hoped on. He got a hold and the tank took off again. I ignored everyone around me and hurried after them. They disappeared over a hill that I just began climbing up. I helped push with my hands when it got even steeper for a second. I got to the top and didn't stop. I ran down as fast as I could spotting Ventus once again.

It was heading towards the forest south of their lines. I ran as fast as possible, actually ducking when I saw someone coming at me with an axe. Is that what the resistance weapons are? I didn't bother to even fight him. I don't know what I would use since I'm unarmed. I saw a rifle on the ground and grabbed it thinking it would be smart of me to at least have a weapon on me.

I saw Ventus disappear into the forest and that wasn't good. I was still far behind, it was at least another hundred yards (91 meters) 'till the tree line. Since I was heading more south now I was getting out of the battle. A little easier than I thought it would be but I suppose who cares about one girl running away. That's probably what they saw me as.

I finally reached the tree line and I leaned heavily against one gasping for air. I leaned my head against it with the sounds of battle still in my ears. I just sprinted across the entire battlefield and I wasn't even tired. Out of breath? Yes. But I still had so much adrenaline going that I could press on. So I did.

It was easy to make Ventus' path through this forest. I jogged along it preparing myself for anything. I wasn't sure if Leonhart lead our team into a trap and there were resistance members in the trees. I kept my eyes shifting and my pace steady. I found myself going up another hill and was cursing Balamb for being so hilly. I got to the top of the hill and kept moving even though I could barely breathe.

I heard a noise and thought it was some voices. I held my breath to listen better. Yes! They were voices. I let my breath back out and hurried towards them. I could see the red tank through the trees and I knew I found them. I quickened my pace even more to get to them.

"You fucking shot!"

"She was right next to me what was I supposed to do! Say _bang_ and hope she thought it was my gun."

"You could've aimed somewhere else!"

I broke through the trees and everyone whipped their heads at me. Their guns lifted instantly and all pointed at me.

"Rinoa?"

I was standing next to the tank and I rested against it with one hand while my other one drooped with the gun still in it. A wide smile slipped through my lips as I saw they had Leonhart surrounded. Selphie was standing on the tank with a rifle that she now dropped realizing it was me. Quistis stood on the far side of Leonhart with her own rifle in her hands. Zell stood to my left just staring at me. Irvine stood on the right side of the tank to the left of Quistis. While Seifer boldly stood next to Leonhart.

I smiled at them all. "You did it guys."

They all glanced at each other before Quistis spoke. "Yes we did." She stepped forward. "Rinoa go back and tell everyone we have captured Leonhart."

"Why wouldn't I just ride back with you guys?" They really expected me to run through that battle again.

Quistis looked down like she didn't know what to say. I looked around and everyone looked extremely confused and worried. That's when I realized Leonhart was just staring at me. I hate to say it but it affected me deeply. The bastard was creeping me out. He was calm and sure like he wasn't surrounded by all of us right now. I'd show him whose boss.

"Hey bastard." I lifted my gun at him and froze when I realized when everyone in _my _squad also lifted their guns…but pointed them at me.

"Guys…what are you doing?"

"We need him alive," Seifer said. "He has said something we need to look into so we can't kill him."

"Bullshit!" I shouted. "What's going on!"

"Rinoa go back-"

"No!" I screamed looking around at all of them not believing what I was seeing.

"Who is this?" Leonhart asked strongly.

"No one sir?" Quistis answered.

"Sir?" I shook my head slowly, "No…no god, fuck no."

"Rin," Selphie's voice was quiet and sad. "Just go back to the battle."

"What…guys…guys?" I looked at Zell who couldn't look me in the eyes. "Please no…guys please, please…" It was slowly sinking in.

"Rinoa-" Quistis started but I cut her off.

"No!" I screamed. "Shut up!"

"Is this a problem?" Leonhart asked.

"No," Seifer replied.

"Looks like it is to me," he remarked back.

"Seifer please don't say it." I begged.

Seifer stepped forward. "Rinoa…we are a part of the Balamb army."

"Oh god," I cried, "Why…why the fuck would you defect?"

"We are't-"

"They aren't." Leonhart cut off Seifer. "They gave always been under my command."

"Shut up!" I screamed aiming my gun at him once again. Like clockwork everyone's gun aimed at me.

"Zell." Leonhart called.

"Yes…sir." He couldn't even look at me. The fucking bastard.

"Where are you from," Leonhart questioned. "Be proud."

"Balamb."He said.

"Selphie?"Leonhart moved on to.

"Trabia sir." She answered sounding broken. Trabia was allies with Esthar…our enemy. She wasn't even close to being Galbadian.

"Seifer?"Leonhart just kept moving on.

"Balamb born and raised," He was the only one who was still sounding strong.

"Qusitis?"

"Balamb sir."

"Irvine?"

"Balamb, Commander."

"You see," Leonhart stepped towards me. "Everyone here hates Galbadia, even Irvine who's lived most of his life there. He couldn't wait to get back and help Balamb his country of birth. Good thing too because he was prefect of this operation."

"What operation?" I was honest to fucking God holding tears back right now. This was heart breaking to discover what was going on.

"To gather intelligence," He answered. "This operation has been going on for two years now."

"The wars only been on for one."

"That's why this worked so well," He smirked. "I knew a war was coming and called for a squad to go undercover. Two years of work to lead up to this day and don't feel bad. There's one in Esthar as well that will be coming back to me soon."

My eyes widened in realization to what this all meant. They were ah igh squad given a high mission. They were given access to almost anything they wanted. They were in Galbadia for two years gathering intelligence. We were never on the same side…not once. It was unfathomable.

"That's why you didn't want me on the squad." I directed towards Seifer.

"We tried everything to dump you," Seifer answered straight forward. "We finally figured out a way and that was keeping you out of this battle. Yet you didn't follow orders."

"I don't believe it," I mumbled, my head dropped in defeat, "I don't fucking believe it!" I shouted at the ground.

"Doesn't matter what you believe," Leonhart so wisely told me. "It's the truth."

I know what I have to do. I'm obviously not getting out of here so there is only one thing left to do. I have to kill Leonhart. I'll die of course but it will make this war go in favor for Galbadia. My country, the one I love and the one I'll serve to my dying days.

"Zell take her weapon," Leonhart ordered.

I glanced at him to see him slowly walk over. I needed to act now. This was it, I was going to die for my country. Every soldiers dream.

"For Galbadia!" I shouted and aimed the gun at Leonhart's head. Everything slowed down. I heard Zell shout and rush at me. But it was too late. Nothing was stopping this bullet. I squeezed the trigger with a smile.

But nothing happened.

Zell grabbed the rifle and elbowed me in the gut knowing me to the ground. He looked at Leonhart to see him standing tall as if nothing had happened.

Leonhart turned to Seifer. "Tell me you knew the gun was out of ammo as well right?"

"Oh most definitely," Seifer replied back with a smile.

What? I looked at the gun to see there was no magazine in the bottom. I was such a fucking idiot. I never even looked at the gun to check.

"You didn't tell us?" Quistis was fuming. "How'd you know there wasn't one in the chamber?"

"The breech is open," Seifer answered.

"Good try though," Leonhart directed at me. "That was very honorable of you. Does she know we don't really shout before we try and kill someone?"

"She doesn't know real war," Seifer replied.

"Of course," Leonhart chuckled, "What did you say her name was."

"Rinoa Heartily," Quistis answered.

Leonhart glanced at her and then back to me. "Is this true?"

I nodded slowly.

"Damn…" He scratched his head and walked in a circle.

"What's the problem," Irvine inquired.

"She's the daughter of General Caraway." He told everyone.

"What!?" Zell exclaimed.

How did he know that? What made him so smart to know my mother's maiden name?

"Is she really?" Quistis stared at me.

"Well done everyone," Squall chuckled, "You completed your mission while taking the main Galbadian General's daughter."

"How do you know that?" I spat my question at him pushing myself off the ground.

"You don't know your mother's own heritage?" Leonhart questioned.

"What are you implying?" I hissed.

He sighed and turned around to face Quistis, "There isn't time we need to get moving. It's going to rain soon and I wanna get away from here."

"How do you know my mother?!" I shouted.

"God," he turned back to me annoyed. "My father fucked her that's how."

I let out a giant gasp. "The fuck you just say!"

I rose to my feet and charged him but Zell grabbed my uniform and held me back. Leonhart found this funny and watched me struggle against Zell.

"Rinoa stop," Zell told me tiredly. "What do you think you can do?"

"Did you hear what he said?" I glared at Zell.

"It's true,your mother was born in Balamb. My father and her had a little thing back in the day. Then she got famous and moved to Galbadia to meet your dad. Thus how you came into existence."

I stopped struggling against Zell. I never knew that's how my mother was from Balamb.

"What about the battle?" Seifer asked.

"Don't worry," Leonhart pulled out a little switch box. "By now Balamb should've retreated, leaving Galbadia the field and what they think is victory. Now if I press this little button…" He made an exaggerated gesture with his finger pressing the button down. There was a roaring explosion heard in the distance. He looked at me and smiled. "Then they should all be dead."

"What was that?" I was horrified.

"I had men place explosives on the cliffs, so they would explode and large boulders would crush the enemy. Also during the fight each man dropped a little pouch of GF which would explode if tampered with too heavily. So virtually during the battle I turned that spot into a mind field."

That was utterly diabolical and ingenious all at the same time. He definitely won this battle with the amount he must've killed and yet it was such a horrible thought. I could imagine the large rocks falling on people and many mini explosions going off throughout the battlefield. It must've been terrifying.

"Now do you have rope to tie her up?" Leonhart asked Selphie.

Selphie blinked surprised. "We're taking her with us?"

"Oh?" Leonhart pointed his gunblade at me. "We could kill her-"

"No!" Everyone shouted at once expect Seifer who seemed to be the only one not heartbroken I discovered them.

"Thought as much," Leonhart holstered his gunblade on his back. "Now get some rope and tie her up."

Selphie took a pack that was tied to the tank and withdrew some rope. She tossed it to Zell who proceeded to tie me up.

"Fuck all of you." I cursed.

"Give it a rest," Seifer told me. "Count yourself lucky you aren't dead."

"Oh yeah I'm lucky alright."

"You are," Leonhart walked up and grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him. "For you are now a part of the greatest conspiracy this world has ever known."

* * *

**Look at that twist...anyways took me a little while to get this out but hey I finally did. I'm happy with the amount of reviews I'm getting for this story. So please keep it up and tell me what ya think of this chapter. As always thanks to my beta ****Fallout1990.  
**


	5. Traitors

**25 September 2011**

**God's Forsaken Land**_  
Traitors!_  
By Freyjadour

"Traitors!" I bared my teeth screaming as they dragged me into the tank. "Traitors!"

"Oh shut up," Seifer complained.

"You're not gonna get away with this!" I shouted.

"She acts like we stole something, and the police are gonna come after us," Seifer joked causing Leonhart to laugh.

Everyone else was at least sulking a little bit, even I knew they weren't a fan of dragging me along. Seifer seemed like he didn't give two shits and I know that Leonhart couldn't care less. Seifer jumped onto the tank and lifted me up with the help of Zell. Quistis and Selphie climbed in before me and they looked like a dog that got caught taking a shit in the house. They tried to sneak past me like I couldn't see them. Irvine climbed in as well but he was nonchalant as ever. Then Seifer and Squall dumped me inside.

I fell down hard and I mean hard. There isn't just a floor beneath the opening, there's a not too comfortable chair. That's where Quistis sits, so I bounced off that before hitting the actual floor. I groaned voicing my displeasure as I looked around. Everyone was just watching me. Zell shot down the opening and landed right near me. Seifer and Squall followed.

"I can't believe you were all born in Balamb!" I shouted.

Leonhart smiled, "Well technically even if Irvine and Quistis were born in Balamb, they lived in Galbadia. Irvine was born here but by age five or six moved back to Galbadia well…more forced too, but that's for another time. Quistis was born here but she moved back before she was even two I believe, but she did attend school here, so she's about half and half."

"Whatever."

"Selphie," Squall called sternly forcing his eyes off me. "Travel north for a click or two, we should rendezvous with the rest of the resistance."

"Yes Commander," She flipped around in her seat and roared Ventus to life. The tank soon started moving and we were on our way.

"So Commander does actually mean something," I spat.

"Well technically it's the navy," Leonhart explained overly nice knowing it was probably pissing me off. "For the army, which we are, it's really Colonel. But since people don't know I'm actually apart of the Balamb army, except for President Cid that is, it's just a title."

"Rinoa," Quistis spoke gently calling my attention in her direction. "We are the fifteen Balamb squad."

She didn't mean that there were only fifteen squads in the entire army. I _thought_ we were a part of Squad 24 and that is the official title of our _group_. There are hundreds of squads that are assigned but none mean anything officially. Only ones that are given a number are recognized by all countries as main squads. Galbadia has fifty official squads I believe, we are after all, a military country. Balamb was known for having only thirteen elite squads. Now as I realize, Balamb's Squad 14 is in Esthar and their fifteen squad was in Galbadia. Two more elite squads that I'm sure won't be made official until later.

So in simple terms, this was a huge fucking deal.

"So what do you plan on doing with me?" I asked figuring I might as well get use to whatever idea they had in store for me. If they took me for my heritage than they could ransom me back and make a hefty sum. I know my father would pay anything to have me pack, when I get back I won't be allowed to leave his sight, but right now I'm okay with that.

Leonhart thought for a moment leaning against the wall. He looked at Qusitis. "How good of a medic is she."

"She was forced on our squad because she was able to remove a gunblade bullet without damaging the arm." Quistis reported.

Leonhart's eyebrow perked, "You don't say, quite impressive."

"Yeah you sick bastard using bullets like fishhooks," I accused Leonhart and Seifer.

Leonhart chuckled turning to Seifer. "They say ignorance is bliss but it just makes her sound fucking retarded."

"What the fuck you just say!" I cursed snapping at him but Zell held me back.

Squall held out his hand towards Seifer who handed him a gunblade cartridge. He propped one of the large bullets out and held it in front of me.

"This is a Galbadian gunblade bullet. Notice the fishhook like cutback on them." He ran his hand along the cutback edge as he did. A horrifying contraption to imagine. Then he pulled out one of his bullets for his revolver style. "This is a Balamb gunblade bullet." He held it in front of my face and I let out a gasp. "You may notice how there is no cutback." He smirked putting the bullet back into his ammo belt. "That's right dear, Galbadia is the one that invented those kind of bullets."

"That's absurd!" I exclaimed. "I'm not believing your lies."

Leonhart simply shrugged, "Believe what you want, it's not an opinion, it's a fact."

"Just kill me," I hissed.

Leonhart just sighed, "You understand I have no reason to kill you."

"Well that isn't very threatening is it," I remarked.

"I could make it so you want to die," He smirked, "Trust me death is a blessing in places such as this."

"So then what are you going to do with me?"

"You will help heal the wounded."

"I'll do jack shit," I snorted.

Leonhart eyed me and smirked knowingly. "We'll see."

"We could always do to you what they did to that camera man," Seifer commented.

I inwardly twitched thinking back to that boy who was tortured so horribly.

"Who?" Leonhart asked.

"There was this camera boy who filmed you, he was captured and tortured. I ended it for him. He knew who I was."

Leonhart let out a sigh tipping his head back until it rested against the side of the tank. "He was a good kid. He started off as just an ammo runner but turned into quite the squad leader. He was captured because he tried to blow himself and a bridge up to help some villagers escape. But the explosives didn't go off and he was taken. He knew before of the plan with us." Leonhart let out another sigh. "Good kid…good kid."

I didn't expect him to care about any boy. This was slightly surprising but there was something that was bothering.

"What do you mean, 'let villagers escape'?" I asked.

Leonhart straightened his head and looked at me. "There is no real point in telling you since you won't believe me anyways."

"Try me."

"Galbadians rape and pillage every town or village they run into. They are like pirates and no one is safe from them."

"Not true!" I shouted.

Leonhart shrugged. "To be fair if we invaded Galbadia we'd probably do the same, since that is how warfare goes. Who's to say who's right and who's wrong? How can both sides claim to be right? Doesn't one have to be wrong for the other to be right? War isn't black and white as some believe. Truthfully it's more colorful than any rainbow. To say its just two groups fighting is considering a notion of such inhumanity I'd call to question if the asker is actually a person. Think about your life Rinoa, think about it. It's been pretty damn long so far, and you know it's going to be even longer until you die right? False, we don't know when we're going to die, so therefore life is precious, because death is always looming over us. Carpe Diem right? But bringing it back to the point of how long your life is. Do you feel special?" He chuckled and leaned forward. "Well, do ya?"

"What do you mean?" I leaned away from him.

"Is one life more important than another? How come, you live, while others die? Why do you get to kill someone else, because you have a 'just' cause. Those are all bullshit. You tried to kill me not too long ago. Do I not have family? I must have a mother and father somewhere. I'm a person too. Everyone in this war is a person. And every time we get close to dying we think it's unfair. We think our life is special compared to others. Truthfully, we're all just animals. The vengeful God of ours just happened to curse us with more intelligence. More intelligence simply translates to more destruction. Life is war. Peace is only temporary, war is forever."

"War's need to be fought," I argued. "It's not black and white like you said, there are meanings behind them."

He shrugged again. "That's true, wars are complicated in that sense. It isn't simply two groups fighting each other, there are so many hidden political underlining meanings, every move that is made has a plethora of complicated strings attached. Pull on one string and all the others get pulled as well. You can't simply kill someone and not expect recourse for the actions that happened. If you take no prisoners in a victory one day, another day when you aren't the victors, you won't be leaving with your life. Light a village on fire; expect another day your village will be lit on fire. Emotionally scar a country you better sleep with your eyes open. It follows the principles of fucking four year olds with trying to get even."

Leonhart eyed me with stern unwavering eyes. "War isn't a couple years of fighting. There are heated tensions for many years after, it can take generations for people to settle once again. It's one reason why you don't want to go overboard in war, but when you take the time to be considerate during _war_. You will get fucking raped and will definitely lose. So you can't be careful of what you do, you have to surpass everyone to make sure you win. But when you do that, you gain true enemies. From other countries and maybe within your own. Thus why propaganda is spread by all governments. Propaganda has a bad name but truthfully it isn't bad, it's rallying support, it's helping the cause, it's preventing further problems of domestic affairs."

I listened as he poured this information into me, and I knew everyone else was listening as well.

"The only time Propaganda seems bad is when people like you can't think for themselves. Don't feel bad, this world is full of retarded people that don't know how to take a step forward without someone that they never see, never know, never meet. Yell at them from some unknown distance to lift the right foot before lifting the left foot. It's a astounding to watch what the body does when the head is removed, because without the head, nothing will work. So we hope for true people to be the head to lead us, to be there for us. This is an elite group that has to battle in their own way, we call these people politicians. Politicians shout for inspiration, when truthfully, they fulfill their own aspirations."

Why was this hitting so deep? Why did this send shivers into me for some reason? I've heard people say things like this before, but here, now, with him…it hit hard. It was terrorizing how he wasn't changing his voice, like he was just simply having a conversation. Did he realize the things he was saying? He wasn't just talking about Galbadia, he was talking about everything.

"So we can't trust our eyes because what we see isn't true. We can't trust our ears which are fed with sounds of pure lies, but they blissfully calm us misleading us to believe in them. Smells are twisted with other pleasures to distract us from what is truly going on. If we touch anything that pleases us, we never question how it was made, why, or where it came from. We cannot speak about the true wrong doings in this world because we are afraid too. So we talk about other things that don't matter for shit. Why talk about the girl that was blown apart by a landmine when that fat guy ate fifty fucking hot dogs."

"It's not…it's-"

"What?" Leonhart cut me off, "Explain this to me…explain me something, anything."

"There are true reasons to fight," I countered.

"Yes, your right, there are," Leonhart agreed. "But then again…there is always some true meaning behind all the pretty lies. Are we liberating a people from their savageness, are we helping their infrastructure, are we bringing them into a greater power, a great race? Or are we saying that since they have diamonds, or a good port for worldwide trade, or maybe they have a very important resource, let's just say….fucking GF. So tell me Rinoa, enlighten me, why did you guys invade?"

"I know we invaded for the GF, I'm not that idealistic."

"Oh come on, that's not true, tell me the truth. Tell me what they tell you before going into battle, or on the TV. Tell me even if everyone knows that Galbadia is here for GF they just say that's an extra. Like 'we are helping their sickness by doing this, oh yeah, and we may get some GF while we're there'. Come on, tell me what they feed you in such big spoon full's it is almost hard to gulp it down, but you do anyways because you know if you digest what they give you you'll feel better."

My eyes down casted to the side. "…they said, we are helping you to prevent the eventually worldwide invasion of Esthar. By getting a steady supply of GF, and eventually making a treaty with you, we'll be able to fight off Esthar in the future."

"Esthar?" Leonhart questioned humorously. "The country that hasn't moved a single step since the day they invaded. The country that Balamb has a total of ten battles again? We barely even watch that side of this island, there isn't a need. We have to worry about the other side that has this giant snake slithering across eating all the field mice claiming that if they are eaten they'll be safe in the snake's stomach from the hawks above. Does that sound more plausible?"

I didn't answer, truthfully I couldn't, I didn't know what to say back.

"Want to know what really is going on?" He asked me rhetorically. "Galbadia is this big dick, virtually, theoretically…literally in a sense as well I suppose. And dicks do one thing…they fuck. They can fuck themselves, which many countries do as well, but no one prefers that, they prefer fucking something else. Now they can fuck another dick like Esthar if they want, but that's quite the battle, or should I say sword fight."

He smiled and Seifer chuckled. I even saw Irvine let a smile slip through his mysterious demeanor. I wasn't finding this funny at all.

"So instead they find some pussy to fuck. Something that can only sit back and take it. That would be Balamb. The big dick tried to sneak up on the pussy to get a jumpstart, an early raping in effect. For as every dick knows, pussies tend to be rather smart when it comes to complicated affairs, such as politics and sex…nothing more complicated in the world than those two. So as this big dick came up with this pussy, they expected to fuck it quick and move on, a one-night-stand in essence. The problem, as many dicks are horrified to discover, is this pussy was actually a dick in disguise, a tranny in a certain sense. Now the big dick has slowly been shrinking back down because it realized the problem it has entered into."

"Does that make sense to you?" He asked amusingly.

"You called Balamb a tranny," I smirked back.

He met my gaze. "I love what you just did. You did what every child or loser does. When a person knows they're wrong in anything, they take a basic fact that doesn't mean shit and attacks it. Like when a mother tells a child to take his shoes off in the house and he replies 'they're boots'. Who gives a shit, everyone knew what that person was talking about, and they know they're in the wrong, so they attack something useless. That's what you just did and I know you did it because you have nothing legitimate to say."

I looked away because he was right.

He stood up, but had to bend over since it was a tank after all. "Now Miss Heartilly, the bell has rung so run along before you're late for your next class. If you have any questions you can see me at my office, its location is fuck off, and the hours are sixty-nine, you're welcome to partake if you wish."

I grimaced, what's with all these sexual references. It had every guy in this place chuckling and I think I even heard a slight one from Selphie as well. Quistis even had a smile on her face. They sure get over shit fast. I felt Squall grab onto my arm and he yanked me off my feet. Seifer opened the hatch and Squall dragged me over. He hopped out while Seifer hung onto me. Squall grabbed back onto me, and with Seifer's assistance heaved me out of the tank.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

He didn't answer and dragged me over to the main cannon. He sat me down next to it. He walked over to the side of the tank and got onto his stomach. He reached over the side to where all the bags were tied and I considered pushing him over…but then I remembered even if he was an asshole he was also the most powerful man in all of Balamb…possibly the world at the moment. So I just sat there and watched. He got back up and didn't have anything in his hand.

He just shrugged, must not have found what he was looking fun. He came back over to me and untied me. Again…I thought of trying to run away when I realized that would never work out. I'd be hunted down, or if I wasn't, I knew I couldn't survive in this forest. So I just sat there as he tied my hands again, but this time in front of me. He then looped the rope over the main cannon and fastened me tightly too it.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked again but little more normal this time.

He shrugged, "It's going to rain soon and I just want you as miserable as possible. No real reason."

"You do things for no reason?" I snorted.

He finished tying me and stood up. He didn't even answer me nor look at me. He simply walked back to the hatch and hopped back down. Now I was out here all by myself. I twisted my body and could see Selphie in one of the viewing slots. She eyed me for a second and gave me a weak smile. It startled me to say the least, but I didn't return it, why would I? I was fucking betrayed, I wasn't about to become all nice and friendly with these people.

So I sat there by myself…and it did start to rain. Thankfully it didn't thunderstorm….I hate thunder, it scares the shit out of me. Something I don't really like to admit but it was the truth.

It wasn't long until we met up with the rest of the resistance. Leonhart stood on the tank and gave this speech to them all. He told them all about the plan, apparently they didn't know, makes sense, telling a big mass of people is bad. Just makes it all the more important to know that the camera boy knew it, must've meant he was really close. Leonhart told them how they were going to join the actual Balamb army now. They all agreed and soon there was an enormous trek of thousands heading northward to the Balamb headquarters. It was impressive to see, our tank was in the middle somewhere and our pace slowed considerably. The troops walked passed us faster.

I heard a whistle. "Hey babe, I can save you if you want but my price is heavy!" One soldier shouted to me while walking by.

"Look at you honey!" Another shouted.

I didn't even bother replying to them. I just ignored them. There were many more men who shouted and even some women. Nothing really sexual…well, there was one…but I didn't want to think about that. The women usually just made fun of my hair or something else about me. I wonder if Leonhart knew this would happen too. I won't lie and say I didn't care at all, but I didn't cry or anything. In fact, I was less than bothered, it was just annoying.

I heard the hatch open up and Squall stepped out. All the troops cheered, he didn't bother waving to them. He walked over to me and held up a knife. I didn't want to think about what he was about to do. Maybe take a finger off and toss it to the troops to pass around…I don't care if that doesn't make sense.

He neared me with the knife and I watched closely not sure if I should attempt to kick him or something. But he reached behind me with it and for a second maybe he was going to cut the ropes and let me inside. That apparently wasn't what he was planning because I heard cutting and it took me a second to realize it was my jacket. He cut it all the way down the back and then across on both my sleeves. He ripped it off and tossed it aside.

More hoots and whistles could be heard from the troops. Squall smirked at me and grabbed my collar with his hand. He pulled it a bit and chuckled.

"My, my, white huh?"

Fuck.

He cut my uniform and took it off until I was just sitting there in my beater. Have I mentioned it was raining? Yeah, he's a fucking dick.

* * *

After the longest ride of my fucking life, thankfully it stopped raining about an hour ago, we finally arrived the actual Balamb army camp and not a resistance camp. It was pretty big, there was a lot of hustle and bustle. However, it all seemed to stop as the Resistance walked into it. I don't blame them, if thousands of dirty people just marched into my camp, I'd stop doing what I was too. The Resistance just kinda stood around awkwardly not sure what to do. They weren't in uniformed lines, because they were never trained to do so. They just stood in a big blog talking amongst themselves. I was still just in my white undershirt handcuffed to the tank. I was only adding to the strange sight that the regular army was seeing.

"What's going on here!" A man in a Balambian uniform shouted. Well he only had pants on, he was shirtless, but based off his pants, he was definitely in the army.

That was Leonhart's cue. He hopped off the tank and made his way to the man who spoke.

"My name-"

"I know who you are," The man cut him off sternly. "Why is the leader of the resistance here? You have no authority here."

"I have a thousand troops and they all wish to join the Balamb army." Squall persisted.

"I don't care how many people you have," The man said. "You cannot just waltz into this camp and expect to be taking seriously. Go through the proper channels and then you'll be allowed to be actual soldiers."

Snickers from the Balamb army could be heard as there man insulted the Resistance's status. The Resistance soldiers tensed and I could see that a fight might break out. Leonhart held up his hand and they all calmed back down, at least on the outside. I could see that there were still heated feelings on the inside.

"Who are you?" Leonhart asked.

"I'm Major Totans."

"Are the proper channels talking to a Major? I felt someone of more important rank would be addressing me."

The man fumed with anger. "If you want to be a soldier you need respect, now stand at attention!"

Leonhart smirked. "Enough with this useless bullshit. I'm an uncover agent that was given a directive by President Cid personally. I'm a Colonel, which means, you should be standing at fucking attention right now."

"Like I'm going to believe these lies," Totans snorted.

"You don't know because you aren't high enough in command to know. Bring me a General, and he'll prove it."

"I don't have to do anything you say." The man stepped closer to Leonhart, he was a couple inches taller. He seemed a little bigger as well.

"What's going on here?"

Everyone looked to the new officer that shoved his way through all the men.

"Officer at front!" Totans shouted. Everyone in the Balamb army saluted instantly. The man was older and he walked briskly up to Leonhart and Major Totans.

"Ahh, General, perfect," Leonhart smirked looking at Totans who wasn't making eye contact.

"What are you doing here Leonhart?" The man asked completely ignoring the Major. "Shouldn't you be doing something?"

"Mission completed sir." Leonhart told him. They were respectful words but they rolled off the tongue as just a simple comment like, the dog shit in the house again.

The General arched his eyebrow. "Mission?"

"See you are lying," Totans sneered.

"Get the fuck out of my face," The General hissed at suddenly at Totans. I was a little surprised that he swore but I didn't know these men. Maybe there was some history between them, or maybe the General just didn't like to use useless bullshit. "You interrupt a conversation between officers above you."

Totans eyes widened. "You can't mean…"

"Leonhart," The General turned back to the arrogant prick. "When you say mission you mean the _the mission_."

"Yes sir," Leonhart nodded. "Squad!"

Seifer and the rest of the gang hopped off the tank and made their way to Squall. They took their sweet time and the mob of Resistance stepped aside like a parting wave allowing them to pass. All five of them acted extremely casual, not one seemed to be acting professional, even though they were a squad about to be addressed by a general. Except Quistis of course, she walked with a professional stride, back straight, and heavy steps. Zell was hunched over with his hands in his pockets. Selphie was just walking swinging her arms. Irvine seemed to be going for an afternoon stroll. His large rifle resting across his shoulder. Seifer was just like Irvine, a bored stroll on a boring afternoon. He had his gunblade draped across his shoulder as well.

They marched up to the General.

"Squad 15 reporting for duty," Quistis announced saluting.

The General eyed the five of them. No one stood at attention besides Quistis. Even Leonhart technically wasn't either.

"You must be Seifer," The General sizing Seifer up. "It's said you can rival Leonhart in skill."

Seifer snorted, "He's no match for me."

"I've never seen either of you fight, but it's good to know you are both back home on the right side." He looked at Irvine next. "I've heard many things about you too cowboy. I'm looking forward to seeing your skill."

"Sure." Irvine said offhandedly.

What was with these people and their total lack of respect! I know they were technically the best of the best, and they all seemed to have this problem with authority. But that still was no excuse for how they were acting in front of a General.

"Quistis Trepe," He took the blonde's hand. "It's hard to believe you'd go against your own country, I am well aware of your family history, and I'm happy we have someone of your backing on our side now."

"Thank you sir," Quistis stepped back.

I had no idea what he was referring to about Quistis.

Zell stuck out his hand to the General for him to take it.

"I don't know you other two," The General said bluntly ignoring Zell's gesture.

Selphie didn't seem to care too much but, Zell on the other hand, completely deflated.

The General looked back at the red tank that I was still currently tied too.

"And what is going on there?" The General nodded towards me.

"Hazing," Leonhart smirked.

The General just stared at me for a while. After he seemed satisfied that I was not still worth looking at, he turned back to Leonhart.

"This can go a couple ways." The General started. "We'll talk more in private, but I want you to be able to tell your soldiers what is generally going on."

"Alright."

"You need to see keep heading until you reach President Cid's location. You need to make your official report and he'll give you the next official orders. Normally I would imagine that the Resistance troops would be split and divided among the army. However, seeing how I cannot imagine an option where you do not receive a promotion for this, they will most likely be kept under your command. Therefore, everyone who fought with you before will still fight with you."

"Excellent."

"You can rest here as long as you want, there shouldn't be any battle around here." The General concluded. "Tell your troops to set up camp, come and find me in my tent to discuss this matter further. Your troops will stay here when you go connect with central command." He turned and walked away but stopped after a couple steps. "Oh and take that girl down, it's embarrassing."

"Whatever you say."

Leonhart turned around as well and head back to the tank. His little pissy squad following right behind him. He told the Resistance troops what they already knew. After all, everyone was silent listening to the conversation. Still, it was his official command. They all dispersed and began finding spots to put their stuff down and set up. I knew they were use to sleeping in absolute grim and dirt, so the camp of the actual military was probably a five star hotel to them.

Leonhart hopped back up to the tank and smirked at me. "Well, how's it feel to be in the enemy's camp?"

"Disgusting." I growled.

"Normally, a captive would be shitting themselves right now. Expecting great amount of torture and possibly some experimentation."

"You guys are sick."

"Humanity is sick," Leonhart retorted. He looked at Zell.

The blonde took out a small knife and cut the ropes. He grabbed my arm to help me to my feet. It was a pretense and I made sure to shake it off as soon I was on my feet. I made sure to give them both a hard glare as well. It worked on Zell since he cast his eyes aside and of course it did not work on Leonhart. Probably since he didn't technically betray me and the fact that he was – in fact – an asshole. He led me off the tank and towards a big tent. It had the red cross, the universal medic symbol. There were a couple tents with the symbol adjacent to each other.

"Oh creative," I rolled my eyes. "You're gonna use me to help save your army. Like I'm going to do that."

Leonhart through open the flap and shoved me inside. "Fine, then don't. You can try to leave but you won't make it."

He walked out and that was it. He just left me, he didn't handcuff me or hand me over to some other department. He literally just dumped me in this tent and walked away. What's stopping me from walking out of here? Sure he says that people will stop me but no one really would question me. Besides my pants that were blue, I had nothing else giving me away. All I had to do was rub some mud on my pants and I'd blend right in. It wouldn't be hard at all, and we were surrounded by forests, it would take about twenty seconds to disappear from this base. Who was going to find me?

Oh…that's what he means. I'd get lost in the forest and end up dying. Now that was a much more logical threat to me. I may be in the army and resourceful when it comes to medical field, but I'm a shitty camper and I wouldn't last a second on my own. Not to mention I hear some forests in Balamb are like the land of the lost, where today's world hasn't touched it yet. Giant creatures and native tribes that eat flesh. Yeah…I guess I'll stick it out until I find a map or something. But one thing is for sure, I'm definitely not helping heal anyone. They're the enemy, why would I help them?

I turned around from the opening of the tent to gaze upon the long line of cots. There had to be fifty or more, and each and everyone was filled. There were some people even on the ground or sitting in chairs. The place was absolutely packed and it made sense since a major battle just ended. This is how it looked after every battle, but truthfully it was the first time I had to witness it personally. There were so many men and women that were bloodied beyond human recognition. The screams that pierced my ear went straight to my soul and shook it ragged. I saw well built men crying like tiny children pleading to God not to take their lives. Others were continually calling out for their moms. As they lay on the doorstep of death their true selves were revealed as they called for the only person that they could always rely on, the one that brought them into the world. Others just screamed…no audible words just pure screams of pain and anguish. A man was constantly yelling out where his foot was, just over and over and over and over. A woman was missing both her legs and was biting so hard on her hand her teeth must've been all the way through it and touching. Another person was attempting to stuff clothes into a big hole in their leg to stop the bleeding, but they couldn't do it…they lost most of their fingers.

Is this real war? Not the killing but the surviving after the battle? How many of these people had a brave heroic moment in battle and then carried back here to die in this hellhole. This was hell, not the intense battlefield, but the people who couldn't do anything but lay on a cloth cot and cry out. I couldn't image the amount of pain they feel or the thoughts in their head. How could anyone die peacefully in this place? Was it possible to die in peace during war? They didn't show this on the news when they ask for _brave young men_ to join the war. You see this in movies but you can always distance yourself from it, telling yourself it isn't real. But now, as I stand in the middle of the most chaos I've seen since I've entered this war, I really question what I got myself into.

The doctors were running around best they could, in no real order, just helping whoever they could next. I didn't hesitate any longer. I rushed to the bedside of a man that looked to have burns down his face. I went to work right away cleaning the wound to see if it was just a burn or if there were cuts as well. It just seemed to be a burn and it wasn't too bad either, just the fact it was on his face made it seem worse. I looked around and could see supplies spread randomly throughout. I grabbed nearby bandages and had to look a bit harder for ointment but I found it. I rubbed it on him and he started to squirm. I put most of my body on his stomach to keep him down and continued to work. Once I finished I wrapped the bandages around his head in an angle. I had to cover one of his eyes but his other one was uncovered.

"Do you have any other injuries?" I yelled over the sheer panic of the tent.

"No!" He shouted back.

"Then get the fuck out of here!" I screamed. "That isn't deadly if it doesn't get infected, we need the space."

He hurried off the table and ran out of the tent.

I turned to find my next patient and I didn't have to look hard; there were only more piling in by the second. I was going to help as many as I could. I was wrong coming into this tent, it wasn't the enemy soldiers dying on these cots. It was people dying, and in the name of humanity itself, I had to help all I could. It didn't matter if I was technically helping the 'other side', they were people, I was a _people_, and I would help otherwise, there truly is no hope in this world. I'd help save as many lives as I could and I wouldn't stop. I will never stop until they drag me away or until my body collapses to the ground dead. That is a promise I will make because even if I'm a soldier in war. I'm not fighting other people, I'm fighting death and I will always lose in the end but I will try and prolong the bastard for as long as I can. That is my promise, my will, my resolve in this war.

* * *

"Wipe the blood off so I can see how bad it is!" I yelled to my aid, only God knows when I picked up an aid along the way. I have no idea how long I've been working in this hellhole of a tent but I has been nonstop. At some point I yelled for someone to help me and this woman - closer to a girl actually – came to help me. She hasn't left my side yet as we go patient to patient, she is a really big help but I don't even know her name yet.

We both began wiping his stomach constantly to reveal to bullet holes dead center into his stomach. He must've just arrived into the tent because this wound wouldn't allow him to last longer than ten minutes. Stomach wounds always bleed a lot but this looked like the bullet punctured an artery. This man's chance of survival was decreasing every second. I wasted no time to shove my fingers into his wound and try and find the artery. We can worry about infections later and increasing the size of the wound. If I didn't pinch this artery within the next minute he was a goner.

"Put pressure on his other wound," I told my aid and watched as she pressed hard on the other bullet whole. We needed to stop some blood flow but this was not a wining battle. Every time he took a breath more blood would pour out of his mouth meaning his esophagus or lung was punctured as well.

"Damn it!" I shouted as I tried my very best but there was no hope. I watched as the man's head turned to the side and he stopped struggling. I withdrew my hand from his chest slowly and I could feel the stare of my aid's eyes on me, watching to see what I'd do.

"Fuck!" I screamed shoving a cart over with both my hands. "God damn it! Not even a chance! Not one fucking chance, come on! Give us just a fucking chance at least! Fuck!" I pressed both my hands against my face not caring for any of the blood. I was covered in enough of it anyway, what's another fucking pint or two, God knows there's enough of it being wasted in here.

"Not doing too well eh Heartily?"

I whipped around to see Leonhart watching me smugly. "Shut the fuck up, alright, fine I helped the people I don't care alright. Make fun of my for that but don't you dare act smug when a man just died."

He shrugged, "Men die every day, even not in war, just in a car accident, isn't that more of a tragedy? Dying for no point like choking on food or drowning? At least this man died _for_ something, am I right?"

"Whatever," I wasn't in the mood. "What are you doing in here anyways? Shouldn't you be torturing someone?"

"We're moving out, let's go." He nodded his head towards the entrance.

"I don't understand." My eyes narrowed.

"You didn't think you were staying here forever did you?" Leonhart was amused at that idea. "You're part of our squad now."

"Well I don't want to be," I crossed my arms.

"Now think for one moment and don't be stubborn," He had that slick smirk the entire time, smug asshole. "You can stay here and you will be tortured because they know you're a Galbadian, I just informed the commander. In fact, he wanted you locked up immediately and you would be a prisoner for the rest of the war, maybe longer, who knows? You may endure so much pain you couldn't even imagine and there is without a doubt, about a hundred percent chance you will be raped. Just throwing that one out there as well, maybe you like that, I have no idea. Or…you can come with us, and you will be safe…well…you will be able to fight to survive, once you join my squad no one will bother you."

"Or," I spat, "I can inform them who my father is and I'm sure I'll be ransomed back to Galbadia nice and safe."

He laughed loudly and it caught me off guard. "Man that's a risky bet. They could just keep you forever in spite of that, they may make sure you are never heard from again. They could also execute you to make your father 'unstable' and relieve him of command. Or hell, maybe they will sell you back and you will be nice and safe…back with your father under his care and protection…forever."

Damn it, he really knew how to make things stick. How could he know I hate the protection of my father? Better question in general is how can he basically read my mind? Know exactly what my thought process would be, the only logical idea would be to go with him. Sure I hate them all, literally, everyone in his squad, but I also know their skill and my chance of survival in this war is much higher with them. Especially since being in a squad would not be a bad compared to sitting in some dungeon somewhere. And he was right, that is a very, very risky bet with my ransoming. At least with his squad I'll be able to be free, well, too a certain extent. But there is a higher likely hood of our squad getting captured or fighting in a big battle so I can escape back to Galbadia. Again, in a prison, I'm a goner. With them…there are far more options than I can imagine so he was right again, I should go with him.

"Fine, I'll go with you," I caved.

"Excellent, I know you're a good medic based off Quistis' reports." He began walking away.

I followed after him pissed at the world, I didn't think my attitude was going to change anytime soon.

"Wait," I turned around and it was my aid, she looked up at me with surprised eyes. "You're Galbadian?"

I snorted, "Yeah, imagine that," I patted her arm with my bloody hand. "Keep up the work you'll be an amazing surgeon some day." I walked out of the tent behind Leonhart, never learning her name and honestly never caring. She was just one person in the world and Leonhart was slowly implanting into my brain more and more that any one person wasn't special.

I followed behind Leonhart to the tank where everyone was sitting on it waiting. They all looked surprised to see him, except for Seifer who I have yet to see be surprised by anything.

"Squad, you know Rinoa," Leonhart announced. "She is officially joining us today and onward. Until she finds a way to escape I'm sure but that would be a while so might as well get use to her."

"You got that right," There was no use pretending to hide why I was joining this squad.

"Oh well…cool," Zell scratched the back of his head like an idiot.

"Hey," Selphie offered meekly.

I ignored them both, neither warranted answers.

Irvine chuckled, "Things just keep getting more interesting."

Quistis held unwavering eyes, "I know you hate us Rinoa but we didn't want you on our squad and we told you to stay back in our last battle. I'm not going to act sorry anymore for my actions for they were the right ones and you just happened to get caught up in it."

I shrugged, that was a fair enough answer.

"Welcome back princess," Seifer snorted. "You don't have the slightest clue how lucky you are."

"Whatever."

"No seriously," He chuckled and nodded his head to the left. "You could be like her."

Not only did my eyes look in the direction he pointed but everyone else on the squad did as well. About thirty yards away was a large group of men shoving a woman back and forth. I gasped as I realized it was a Galbadian uniform and she looked to be around my age. She must've been captured as well in the last battle. I watched horrified as one man grabbed her and ripped her uniform down around her arms. He shoved her to the ground and instantly began pulling her pants off.

"Oh my God!" I shrieked.

"See what I mean," Seifer grumbled.

The women fought hard to stop what was inevitably going to happen but it was futile. She struggled and struggled but the man was able to succeed and gain access to her. She screamed out but the man only laughed and all the others that were standing around watching were laughing as well. What was this? How could they do such a thing?

"Stop them," I cried to Leonhart.

"Why? This is war, this is why you don't get captured."

How could he say something like that? How could he even think that way watching as this was unfolding in front of our eyes? How could everyone just ignore this? Wasn't there a general or someone in a high command to come out and stop this?

"Why doesn't anyone stop this?" Selphie asked and I could tell by the sound of her voice she was petrified as well.

"It will make the men angry," Leonhart answered. "The higher ups want the men happy to fight, so they don't want to be the one hated by them."

"That's fucked up!" I shouted. "This is fucked up!"

Leonhart began walking towards the ongoing rape without saying a word and I realized that he wasn't all evil. Even he couldn't watch this for that long. He strutted up to the situation calmly and when he reached it he stopped and crossed his arms. He was watching! He went up closer to watch! Is this fucking real, I swear to God I will fucking slit his throat as he sleeps. The girl was crying her eyes out looking around to anybody for some help and I wanted desperately to help her, but I would only make the situation worse and honestly I was terrified they might descend upon me. In fact, I kept my hand firmly placed on the tank as if it was a sign of my allegiance to Balamb and this squad. It was practically my shield to keep people like those demonic men away.

It was horrible to watch as the man finished with a blissful smile on his face as he pulled out and shoved the girl aside. I wanted to puke. I saw Leonhart move and I feared that he was about to grab the girl and start himself. I swore to myself if he did I'd charge over there and kill him, I didn't care what would happen to me.

"What she nice?" I heard Leonhart ask the guy.

"Ahh perfect," the man laughed. "I'd let her rest a minute before you try."

"Oh I don't want that, I'm too nice."

"Nice people don't exist in war buddy," The man laughed.

"Well I still am," Leonhart whipped out his handgun and shot the man right in the crotch.

"Oh my God!" I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand. Now I really was about to fucking puke.

The man was roaring in pain on the ground and everyone now was silent, no longer laughing, and no longer finding the situation funny.

Leonhart squatted down. "See…I was nice enough to let you finish one more time before I shot your balls off. Hope that was enjoyable because it was the last time you're ever having sex again." He stood back up and looked around the group of guys. "If anyone else touches this girl with anything, I will shoot it off, is that understood?"

No one answered, probably too dumbfounded.

Leonhart looked towards the girl. "I'm sorry but you should've died in battle your life is only going to get worse, if you ask me, I will end it for you."

"Fuck you!" She spat back without hesitation. "Fuck all of you, I'm going to survive this and get my revenge. Galbadia stands strong and you will lose and I'll be seen as a hero."

Leonhart smirked. "Good luck with that, Galbadia is in a world of trouble, they just haven't realized it yet." He turned on his heels and headed back towards the tank.

"Hey you can't shoot your own troops!" One of the men shouted.

Leonhart laughed and didn't stop walking. "Then arrest me."

Seifer chuckled at his joke because it was impossible for any person in this camp to actually stop Leonhart. I was beginning to see he was a loose cannon…just like Seifer. The lack of respect they had for authority made me question how they were even allowed into the army. It only took me a couple seconds for me to actually remember watching them both fight and that question was answered. I guess having amazing skills allows a certain leeway than the rest of the army.

"Squad 15 let's move out," Leonhart said hopping onto the tank.

I climbed onto the tank not believing I was actually volunteering to go with them. It was the smart choice but this wasn't going to be easy or fun. I was constantly surrounded by people I hated and I know they are going to want me to help them. I could heal them if I needed but what if it was required to kill someone from Galbadia? I wondered if I would be able to do something like that. To survive could I pretend to defect, or would I really be defecting. I wasn't sure what the government stands would be on just a simple soldier trying to survive. But then again…my father could pull strings, maybe make it seem I was a double agent of sorts, I'm not sure. I couldn't over think this, I just had to survive day to day and take it step by step. That was my plan and that's what I would do. I was in no position to try anything…yet.

* * *

**Caraway's POV**

Why the fuck is it always raining. Not sprinkling, not drizzling, but fucking pouring. Makes even taking one step outside far more troublesome than it ever should be. Add the fact that my fucking driver was somewhere else so I had to walk means I'm drenched head to foot. There isn't a single part of me that's dry. His ass is fired the moment I find out wherever the hell he is. I spotted my mansion and felt some relief. I pulled my trench coat tighter around myself and quickened my pace. The lights from my home were like a beacon or a lighthouse signaling safety and warmth. That fucking war meeting today was pointless, I can get more work done at home, which was exactly my plan. Now I just had to reach it and hopefully not drown in the process of reaching my destination.

I heard footsteps behind me splashing in the water covered sidewalk. They grew closer and I knew they were following me. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Where were you?" I inquired.

"I was hungry during the meeting so I had your driver take me to get some food," His voice was casual like always, never caring about anything.

"So it's your fault I'm walking in this rain?"

"Hey, you didn't have to leave, you could've waited two minutes and we would've been back."

"Well you're both fired."

He chuckled, "You can't fire me, but that's a shame about your driver…what's his name?"

"No idea."

"You're a sweet old man."

"Shut up and get me inside my house, there seems to be more protesters."

They were always outside my house, holding signs and chanting. I don't have the slightest clue what the chants consisted of, I couldn't hear them nor did I even care. The papers are always filled with articles and interviews about the unfair war or about how it's a waste of lives. They make it seem as if all of Galbadia hates the war but that's not true at all. The truth is there is actually a seventy percentage approval rating for this war. That's a big percentage, normally it's close to fifty-fifty, but this time they understand the need for GF. It didn't hurt to spin some rumors about Esthar's invasion eventually. It's not a complete lie since there is a chance it could happen.

We walked up to the group of thirty people holding signs and yelling. They were all facing my mansion and yelling at the gates. There were two guards standing on the other side of the gate watching them with stone faces. That's a good soldier, I need more people like that, where they stand still in the pouring rain and get chants yelled into their faces.

I walked right up to the protesters but since they formed a semi-cricle around my gate I couldn't get by.

"I'm not even in there," I announced loudly so they all heard me. "Wait for me to get inside and then yell at the house." They all were surprised to see me behind them and instantly formed a circle around me. They yelled stuff but I tuned it out as I stepped closer to my gate. I didn't care what they had to say, they would go against anything the government said. That point was proven when a bill was passed to increase the amount of land to have homes built on. It was for the homeless people that continued to build up in Deling. However, they didn't care about people because some bunny was going to lose its home. Point is, they disagree with everything that the government does, so why would I care what they say now.

"Hey General," One shouted but since everyone was shouting my title I didn't turn around and look at him, I just continued to ignore. But then everyone went quiet and that was strange. "Hey General, how does it feel to have a gun pointed at you!" He shouted.

That deserved a face to face confrontation so I spun around to see him holding a little six-shooter at me. His hands were shaking rapidly as he held onto the small gun with both hands. It was a pathetic display to say the least.

"All the young kids out there have to deal with this, now how does it feel for you!" He yelled.

I sighed because this was just so sad. "Son," I started because he did look to be only twenty or so. "I am the Commanding General of the Army, I have more authority than the president when it comes to this war. Do you know how I got that position? Not by money or by connections. I was a simple enlisted man, younger than you, and I rose the ranks all the way up to the top. I have seen more guns pointed at me than you've seen birthday candles. Do not threaten me with such a disgraceful weapon as that measly six-shooter."

"Hey man, I mean it I'll shoot." He took a step forward but him shooting was as promising as his attempt at a goatee growing.

"Pointing a gun at someone is attempted murder and gets you ten years in jail. Pointing a gun at an official or political being gets you twenty years or more." I stepped up closer to him. "Pointing a gun at the leading Commander of an ongoing war is a crime considered to be treasonous and can be punished by death!"

"I-I don't care!" He shouted.

"Well then, that was your last chance, you just sealed your life away."

I flicked my wrist and that was all the motion I needed, before the kid could even make a surprised face my associate plunged a blade deep into his chest, instantly killing him. He didn't mess around just like I didn't mess around. A prefect clean stab, just the way I like it. My associate stood tall next to the smaller size boy. His black trench coat made it hard to see the true size of his body. His dark red hair was short and spiky and even at night he was wearing thin square tinted sun-glasses. One hand was on the knife in the boy's chest while the other was on his back keeping him balanced and standing.

"You…you killed him!" One young lady screamed.

"You can't do that!" Another yelled.

Suddenly another gun was pulled out from somewhere. It wasn't aimed at me but at the man who was holding the knife.

"I'll kill you."

"I believe that's a threat and he's aiming a gun, is this self defense?" He looked at me.

I shrugged, "You could kill everyone here and wouldn't get in trouble for it."

My associate smiled and swiftly pulled the knife out of the boy's chest letting the body collapse to the ground. He aimed it at the new person with the gun who was tensing in the crazy situation, I'm sure he'd shoot soon.

**Bang**

I sighed, this was all too troublesome. Now there were two dead pacifists on the ground. Everyone was staring in shock at how it happened. They couldn't take their eyes of the 'murderer' who was still standing in the same spot holding a knife but somehow their other friend was dead, with a bullet in his head.

"It…it…" One of them was trying to speak but couldn't quite articulate the words so I helped him.

"It's a pistol-blade yes." I turned around and nodded to the guards to open the gates. Still stone faced they did as they were commanded, the perfect guards. "Come on Blaine." Blaine put the pistol-blade back into his holster on his belt and followed in after me. Once I we were on the other side of the gate I looked back at the protesters. "You can protest, I really don't care, but if you threaten me personally, I will have you all killed."

With those final wise words I left them and entered into my house with Blaine on my heels. I went straight up to my office. I'll have a change of clothes brought to me; I had things to deal with. Once in my office I sent for two towels, I figured Blaine earned one enough. I didn't sit in my chair because I didn't want to soak it so I simply stood. I watched as Blaine walked over to the couch.

"Don't you dare sit down and get that couch wet," I commanded.

"What's a pacifist doing with a gun anyways?" Blaine ignored me and plopped down on the couch anyways.

I grumbled angrily "They're all fake as I always say."

"What's got you in such a poor mood?"

"Do you see how soaked I am!" I shouted. "And now my couch is soaked."

He shrugged, "You'll dry and so will it."

"Damn you and your nonchalant attitude."

He shrugged again.

"You are aware of my hatred for you correct?"

"I am indeed."

"It doesn't bother you at all?" That did catch me by surprise.

"You can hate me, but you do respect my skill, and that's all I need."

I snorted, "You should be in Balamb, this is ridiculous that you're my body guard."

"Hey, blame those fat bastard politicians who save all the best fighters to protect themselves."

"Well I'm not one!" I exclaimed.

He held up his hands defensively, "I didn't say you were, that's why I like you. You're old fashion and I like that. I want to be in Balamb just as bad as you want me to be in Balamb."

"I should be in Balamb," I hissed. "Orders and decisions take too long, sometimes I get notified a day after something happened, how am I supposed to make an accurate decision when I'm that late."

"You can't be over there, it's too dangerous."

"It's a war, I'm in command, we should both be over there. Besides, you're the best of the best, you can keep me safe from anyone, even that fucking Leonhart."

Blaine took his trench coat off to reveal his two gun-blades underneath it attached to his belt. On a strap that went from around one of his shoulder's down to his waist held five pistol blades. He let out a loud whistle. "Oh what I would give to fight that man."

"Hey you said you knew that Seifer Alasmy correct?"

"Yeah I checked out that squad your daughter joined," Blaine waved casually. "I've told you hundreds of times, the squad is extremely skilled and if there was anyone she's safer with it's that squad."

"It is strange that she was put on a squad with such amazing backgrounds." My change of clothes finally arrived and I waited no time to strip down and change. I didn't care if Blaine looked, I'm sure he didn't want to see an old naked man anyways.

"A top class engineer that created her own tank, a sniper that won the Galbadia national sharpshooters contest for the best nine years, a scout that is also the winner of the Galbadia cross-country marathon, and master of the martial arts. Also the daughter of the prestigious military family Trepe and she was raised in all military schools since age five. Then to top it off the rumored to be one most skilled gun-blade wielders, who also won the annual Galbadian gun-blade national tournament last year." Blaine laughed, "I don't know Caraway, she sure picked a good squad to be on. She must really be a skilled medic, you must be proud."

"How did he win that tournament?" I asked. "Wasn't someone of your skills in it?"

He paused and I think it was at the disregard to my pride directed towards my daughter. "We aren't allowed to fight outside of our duty because it could give away our weakness which would in turn make whoever we are protecting more vulnerable."

"Why did you ever become a bodyguard then?"

"You think I wanted to," He choked out a laugh and then straightened up to take on a stern pretense. "Oh here comes some general. Blaine, you have proven your skill, you've been rewarded with the duty to protect the most important man besides the president." He loosened up again. "Bullshit, I sit around and do nothing, I jump at the chance to kill someone."

"Point proven just a moment ago." I smirked.

He smirked back. I did like Blaine but I just refused to admit it.

There was a knock on the door. "Enter," I called.

A young messenger walked in and stood at attention.

"A messenger," Blaine mumbled. "That only happens when it's something important."

"Indeed," I walked around to my chair and sat behind the desk. "At ease and tell me what's wrong."

"Sir," He said strongly and stepped up closer to my desk before spreading his feet slightly and putting his hands behind his back. "I am a personal messenger from the head of the Intelligence Command."

"Rodgers? Proceed." I didn't like where this was going.

"I regret to inform you that Squad 24 has defected to Balamb."

"…is he aware that is the squad my daughter is on?" I growled.

"He is." The messenger looked like he was about to piss himself. "That's why he wanted to inform you of this as soon as possible."

"Why did they defect?" Blaine inquired actually sounding interested in something for a change.

"Well, upon further inspecting, the squad wasn't completely Galbadian based."

"Explain."

"Well sir, as a more in-depth analysis was authorized by Commander Rodgers to seek further inquiry's-"

"Speak like a regular fucking human!" I exclaimed, causing the messenger to jump in fear. "Now…" I leaned my elbows on the table, folded my hands, and pressed them to my lips. "Tell me, why they defected. Was it money?"

"No sir…I mean," He fidgeted for a moment but then finally got himself under control. "Selphie Tilmitt, the tank engineer, she's Trabia, allied to Esthar. We knew this originally but didn't question place of origin due to many others fighting for Galbadia that were not born here. It was nothing strange but it seems her roots to Trabia are stronger than we first believed."

"No shit," I growled. I couldn't exactly blame anyone for that since we do have people of all origins in Galbadia so it was hard to tell who really wanted to fight for Galbadia or not. Usually, people who don't like the war because we're fighting their home country, will either flee back to their own country to help, or stay in Galbadia but won't draw attention. Very rarely does someone sign up for the army with plans of defecting mid-war. In fact, there is no way she could know she would do that herself because she doesn't have the rank or mindset to pull it off.

"Irvine Kinneas was actually born in Balamb but was mostly raised in Galbadia, so his allegiance should be to Galbadia. However, for some unknown reason he also defected willingly."

"We killed his grandfather and father," I sighed.

"Excuse me sir?" The messenger seemed shocked and it was either because of what I just said or because I knew the answer so quickly.

"You heard me," I wasn't going to explain myself to a mere messenger. "Keep going."

"Well…" The messenger hesitated.

"What?"

"The rest embarrasses Commander Rodgers for not catching it." The messenger admitted. This was not going to be good. "Seifer Almasy and Zell Dincht, both are born and raised in Balamb and only came to Galbadia a couple years ago. Because of their skill in warfare there were hardly any questions asked in allowing them to join our army. In fact, knowing Almasy was a loose cannon there was a small fear he would join some other division or even another side in the war if we didn't catch him now."

"How did their recent Balamb history not raise some red flags?" We really shit the bed on this one. "Even if they are as skilled as they are, that would only mean we knew more of their background."

"Well sir, Balamb is the country with the only SeeD academy, the one were cadets from all around the world go to train to become the best of the best. Dincht and Almasy are both graduates from that school. They graduated and instantly moved to Galbadia, so it seemed they were simply done with training and then moving to the country they wanted to fight for. They flooded in with hundreds of other cadets from that academy, which is why no red flags were raised."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Tell me…where they in the same class as Trepe?"

The messenger nodded. "In fact, we were able to talk with another graduate from SeeD and he admitted to seeing the three of them always together."

"Wonderful," I exclaimed sarcastically. "They became the best of friends."

"Yes sir, it seems the SeeD academy was the knot that tied them all together. Even Tilmitt took a final class there and we assumed they met up with her as well. This includes Kinneas who traveled their twice to compete as an outsider against the top Seed snipers. He beat them easily and it was a major upset, this was all in the report but we only boasted about his skill. Again, we can only assume he met up with them as well."

"Damn it," I cursed. "So they are all friends from their time in Balamb, and it shows why they might've defected. They like Balamb and want to defend it. They must've contacted someone high up in the Balamb government, maybe even Cid himself. They wouldn't refuse this offer to have a squad of their skill."

"Wait, how did this team assemble perfectly for this squad?" Blaine asked.

"Trepe graduated as a commissioned officer and she would be allowed to pick whoever she wanted. With her family's history she'd be able to do that already but it would only be normal for her to pick people she was already familiar with. It happens all the time in war. She must be the one behind this, and they all followed her."

"Not exactly sir," The messenger corrected.

"How so?"

"Well sir…"He hesitated again and that only meant it was about to get worse. "The one graduate we confirmed all this with also witnessed someone else at SeeD that was always with Trepe, Dincht, and Almasy."

"Who?"

"Leonhart sir."

"For fuck's sake," I planted my head into my hands. "They planned this since the very beginning, even before the war. That squad knows more than enough about our operation. That's why it took so long for them to go into battle. Remember how I was saying my daughter's squad should've been in Balamb a year ago but somehow have been delayed?" I directed that at Blaine and he nodded. "They were gathering intelligence. Now they've finally put their plan into action by meeting Leonhart, and they took my daughter with them!"

"I'm sorry sir."

"Get the fuck out of my office!" I yelled. The messenger hurried out with no second reply.

"What are you going to do?" Blaine asked.

"Simple, something I've should've done long ago." I stook up from my chair. "I am making an executive order and will force our congress to pass it."

"What order?"

"Not just one but two! The first is that half the gunblade academy here in Deling will be sent over to Balamb instantly! They will get the rest of their experience while they're there and it will terrify the Balamb mice even more. The second is that any commanding officer wishing to go to Balamb is allowed to do so to further see the operations of the war _and_ all gunblade wielding body guards are to go with them!"

A wide smile slide across Blaine's face.

I connected eyes with him. "We are going to Balamb and we are going to tear that place down. They think they've seen war but they cannot even imagine the hell that's about to burn them when I arrive. I will kill any who oppose me and burn all villages I come across! Their battle plans will crumble at my feet as I march towards their new capitol! I will personally see to Cid's arrest and hanging for causing such a war of deaths! There is no one I fear and no one that will be able to stop me; Balamb will be mine! _And you_!" I shouted at Blaine. "You will find this Leonhart and this Almasy and slay them both."

His wrath filled eyes glowed with blood, "Your wish is my command."

Prepare yourself Balamb, you will beg for forgiveness and mercy when I set foot on your soil.


End file.
